Life of the Potter and Malfoy Kid
by Alphard999
Summary: This is a story that goes on after Voldemort is killed and is based from "Xxwerwolf.loverxX"'s story "Unwillingly"
1. Chapter 1

****Please note that I do not** own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. ****Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language.****Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

**This story is about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's son, James Lucius Malfoy Potter, which Draco had given birth to. James is an average teenager that is also is a wizard but his fathers are hiding it from him. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

As James sits in class, watching the teacher talk on and on about Math; he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around the class, being careful not to get in trouble, and see the boy in his class that was sitting in the third seat of the fifth row, whose name was Max, was watching him. James turned back around, ignoring Max and paying more attention to their teacher. James started to think about Max and how that was the fifth time this week he was caught staring at him, and it didn't help that it was just the start of the school year. James let his mind wonder from Max to wondering why he doesn't go to Hogwarts. His dad's, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, talk about it enough to make it sound like a really cool place.

The bell rang, interrupting James's thoughts and he packed up and headed for lunch. He got the feeling of Max staring at him again and turned to see Max was and was following him. As James entered the lunch room, he put his stuff at his usual table and walked into the bathroom. Max did the same and James stood at the bathroom entrance waiting for Max.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Using the toilet, what else?" Max lied.

"Right, why are you watching me all the time?" James asked.

"Because I like you, you're really cute, you know? I like the site of your bright grey eyes, the way you flip your raven colored hair out of your eyes and how you seem to wish you were at another school that doesn't exists." Max said.

"What's the name of this supposed school?" James asked, surprised at how much Max seems to know of him.

"If I'm reading you correctly, it's Hogwarts. Am I correct?" Max asked.

"Stay away from me," James said, pushing past Max as his eyes threatened to pop out of his skull.

"If you don't want to be around you during school, then I'll come at you after school!" Max said.

"That's going to be hard for you, seeing how one: I have a girlfriend, and two: I'm not gay." James said.

"But your dad, or should I say dad's are." Max said.

"Stay away from my family, got me. They've been through enough and don't need worried about me with you to be larking around me!" James said, leaving the bathroom and getting my food. James sat back down at my table and found a note. James threw it into my backpack and started eating when my girlfriend, Angel, came over.

"Hey," James said.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Angel asked.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"In the bathroom with that fag… I mean Max boy. What were you two doing?" She said.

"I was trying to find out what his deal is, he keeps watching me then out of nowhere, he tells me things that only my dad's and us know. Not to mention he knows I have two dads and no one here really knows that!" James said.

"Well that's weird and unnatural, it's like he's using some sort of magic. So what did you find out?" Angel asked.

"He was a thing for me." James said.

"Well if he tries to get into your pants or something, inform me so I can deal with that freak once and for all. No one but me is going to get into your pants while I'm dating you!" Angel said.

"Wow, I never knew you were allowed there, I thought that we weren't going for that until we've become seniors." James said.

"I know my point exactly!" She said.

They both laughed over Angel's joke, which she half meant, and started talking about other stuff when Angel started going though James's bag. He looked at her curiously but didn't stop her until she found the note someone had put by his bag. She opened it and read:

Hey James, you may think you can avoid me but I always get my man and in this case it's you! So stop trying to avoid the thought of you being gay, you're just like your dads so give in and be who you are. Don't try to hide it for a normal life your dads want you to live. So you have at least a week to think about this. –Max

"Are you really?" Angel asked.

"What," James asked confused.

She handed him the note and he read it. He looked at her and then around to see if Max was in the room. Max was looking at James and James started to glare daggers at him. James turned back to Angel, who was looking at her lap with tears in her eye.

"Hey Angel, please don't cry. I'm not gay; I'm not like my dad's. If I was, I wouldn't be in love with you, now would I?" James asked.

"Are you saying it?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I'm basically saying that…" James said, pausing to lift Angel's head up. "I love you."

A smile came to her face and James leaned in and kissed Angel. Angel started to kiss back and they had a light, passionate kiss. When they had broken apart from the kiss, their cheeks turned red and they both looked away from each other.

"That was really nice." Angel said.

"Thanks, it was my very first kiss to tell you the truth." James said, sheepishly.

Angel stopped her thoughts and looked at James. She wondered what has been going on in his life. She's his first girlfriend and they've been dating for almost a three year and just now shared their first kiss. He didn't even dare to kiss her on their hundredth day of dating in the summer going into freshman year. She wondered and wondered, she didn't notice that Max had come up behind her until he went "Hi yea," in her ear.

"What do you want, you creep?" James spat.

"Just to have a friendly conversation, I saw you two had your first kiss since being together mainly two and one forth years." Max said.

"Who told you," Angel spat at him.

"No one, like the note said. I get my man, and to understand how to, I do my research. But I do it privately, all by myself. I don't add other people; it's no fun seeing how they know some things. I like to be amazed about my target and being told from someone else isn't fun." Max said.

"You're so weird, stop stalking me or I will get a restraining order against you." James said.

"Um James, if you do. You won't be able to go over to my house a lot or even spend the nights a couple-" Angel started.

"At all," Max said, cutting her off.

"Why is that?" James asked.

"Well, because this freak here is my brother and he probably got all his information from me because he reads my dairy." Angel said.

"You never told me you had a brother!" James said.

"Well there's five, including Max and me." Angel said.

James nodded and Max sat down besides Angel. James stared daggers at him and James and Angel started talking about all sort of things until the bell rang seeing how they threw their food away without touching it. As James was heading to his next class, Max came up and pinched his butt.

"What the fucking hell Maxwell!" James yelled, getting looks at from everyone around.

"James Malfoy," A teacher, that heard him, said. "Please come with me."

James nodded and followed the teacher into a class room.

"I hope you know that sort of language isn't allowed here." The teacher said.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It slipped out, Maxwell Evans pinched my butt." James said.

"Well then, you both have detention after school today. Or would you rather lunch detention Monday?" She asked.

"Detention after school is fine." James said.

"Okay then, be here at four thirty." She said, reminding herself school ends at three.

James nodded and walked to physical education. He looked in the locker room and saw everyone was gone, that is everyone but Max.

"What's with you?" James asked.

"Nothing, what did you get?" Max asked.

"We got detention at four thirty today after school." James said.

"You suck, you didn't need to rat me out too!" Max said.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CASUED ME TO YELL THAT!" James growled at him, while changing into my gym clothes.

"Well Mrs. Thomson knows a teacher wanted to talk with you so she doesn't expect you back soon. And I told her that I'd wait for you to come back in here." Max said. "So we can sit and talk."

"I'm not staying in here to talk with you; you've caused me enough trouble today!" James said.

"Well, I know you were lying to my sister, and if you don't want her to know that. I'd stay." Max said, as I was just about out the locker room door.

"Well Mrs. Thomson knows a teacher wanted to talk with you so she doesn't expect you back soon. And I told her that I'd wait for you to come back in here." Max said. "So we can sit and talk."

"I'm not staying in here to talk with you; you've caused me enough trouble today!" James said.

"Well, I know you were lying to my sister, and if you don't want her to know that. I'd stay." Max said, as I was just about out the locker room door.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" James said. "But make it quick, I have to do this class. My parents are strict on this class a bunch as well on all the other ones but I'm not very-"

"Physical, or able to do all the stuff they can do." Max said. "You need to let your parents know that you are you, you won't always be able to live up to their expatiations."

"You know, you're not such a bad person when you're helping others instead of being a jerk." James said.

"Thanks you, but that the credit goes to my roommate, John. He helps me with my people skills." Max said.

"You don't live at home?" James asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Yes, John is my brother, there's me and John for the boys and then there's Angela and Amy for the girls." Max said.

"But that only makes up four of the five." James said.

"That's right, then there's the transgender, if it chooses to be a boy; we're naming it Adam, if it's a girl, Fiona, simple as that." Max said. "We let our family members do as they please most of the time."

"Wow, I see why Angel hates to talk about her family. Or why she didn't tell me about you guys… and or girls." James said.

"Ok, wait she really didn't talk about us at all?" Max asked. "No, she stays away on the subject." James said, motioning Max that they had to go to class.

Max sighed but nodded and they went to participate in physical education. During which, James started seeing Max a different way.

"Had Max done something to me, or is this feeling towards him and some of these other guys real?" James thought. "It doesn't matter now; right now I just got to get though this class."

After the three periods of Physical Education, James went to Angel's locker to wait for her to come over after class. She came like normal only didn't have a smile on her face.

"What's wrong," James asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

Chapter 2

After the three periods of Physical Education, James went to Angel's locker to wait for her to come over after class. She came like normal only didn't have a smile on her face.

"What's wrong," James asked.

"It's just something my brother texted to me. Nothing really," Angel said.

"Alright," James said, a little worried. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, so do you want to come over for a little bit?" Angel asked.

"Only for a little bit; your brother gave us both detention." James said.

"What did he do?" She asked him, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Pinched my butt," James said.

"Oh, like this?" She said, then pinched James's butt, causing him to jump into the air a little bit.

"Please don't do that." James said. "It freaks me out when people touch my butt."

"Sorry, never knew. You know, my brother thinks he has physic abilities. I think he's a crazy gay nut." Angel said.

"He's told me, he also told me how much you want us to do it." James said.

"How does he know?" She asked.

"He said he could see it in your aura." James said. "And why don't you like to talk about your family, are you embarrassed by them?"

"A little, I have this one sibling that's a transgender and with that one thing get tough and she won't choose to be a guy or a girl. She'd rather be both." Angel said.

"Max calls that one an 'it' and you call that one a girl?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'd rather 'it' be a girl so we can outnumber the guys in the family. But Max is fine with her not deciding and until she does, that's the name Max has come up for her and she likes it." Angel said, looking at her lap and fiddling with her thumbs. "She acts a lot like a girl, she like things that's a long the side of girls and likes guys but has been starting to want to be a guy."

"I don't really see what's wrong with that. 'It' might be listening to his heart; my dad's told me transgender have an easier time listening to what their hearts than normal people." James said, as they walked onto the bus. "Maybe that's why, he may act like a girl a lot but that doesn't mean he has to be one. It all ends up doing us a great blessing in the end, even if it's not what we want."

Angel had lifted her head, looking at James in surprise. She never knew he could be like this with something. She's never heard him so… wise. James looked into her eyes while still talking.

"So just be happy that Adam has found something that he wants to be. Because when you care, you're being kind and that can be a sort of hard thing to find or see within someone else. With as many ways kindness is shown, it's hard to tell what it actually is." James said. "You see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, so all that time I've been pressuring Adam into choosing to be a girl, I've been unkind to him. I should respect his decision in this instead of making it for him." Angel said.

"Yeah, and I think that seeing how he knows he's different being a transgender, that he just wants to stay different but in a different way." James said.

"You're right, that is what 'It' wants." Max said, coming out of the seat behind them.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" Angel growled. "Don't forget all that I know about you, even that one thing that you told me yourself that you don't want anyone else to know, and I just may spread it around the whole town!"

"Fine, deprive me of my fun but don't forget. Your boyfriend is mine and I'm letting you have him… for now." Max said, as we started to get off the bus.

"Uh no, so why not go back to your dark room and play with your-" Angel started.

"Fine I'm going, but the only reason he's talking like that to you now is so when he dumps you for me, or some other guy, you won't be as hurt because the heart wants-" Max said, stopping and looking at me.

"What the heart wants." James said, finishing what he was going to say.

Angel looked at me with a curios face then it turned into anger. James gave her an apologetic smile and went with her into their house. Once we entered the door, James saw their living room. A wide screen television was hanging in the center of the far wall and all their furniture was surrounding it, when she lead him up the stairs that was on the side wall. She down the hallway a couple doors, and then stopped in front of a door that had her name on it.

"Yes that is her room." Max said, behind us. "And my room is right next to hers."

Max entered the room to the left of Angel's and Angel pulled out a key from her pocket.

"I lock my room so _someone_ can't get into it when I'm not in there. Or here at the house" Angel said.

James nodded and walked into Angel's room to find a bunch of boy band posters as well as movie poster. There were some pictures of him hanging around then looked to see her queen sized bed in the center of the room, surrounded be draws and dressers to the north, east, and west of it. All this was pointed towards the door.

"Sorry about the mess, if I'd known you'd be coming over for a little bit, I would have cleaned up some." She said, as James started to notice all the clothes and trash on the floor.

"It's ok; my room is like this too." James laughed.

Angel laughed with him and they started talking about school work and started working on some of it just to get it done. Then something popped into James's head, he started wondering why she wouldn't invite him to the rest of her family.

"Because they make me seem normal," Max said, in the door way.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"James is wondering why he hasn't met the fam." Max said.

"Oh, well yeah, they make him seem normal to a high account. That and they'd question you on a lot of things. Like about _us_ and what plans we have seeing how we're in tenth grade. Not to mention future ideas." Angel said.

"Oh, thanks, I'm not ready to talk about that yet. My parents already have something else in mind for me after school." James said, looking at his watch.

A frown came to his face and Angel knew their time for today is up. He gave her a peck on the cheek and Max walked with him back to the school.

"So how long is detention anyways?" Max asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. I don't even know what they're going to have us do or anything." James said.

Max sighed and they started running to make it to the school on time. They started to huff and puff as they came up to the school entrance. The teacher that gave them detention was standing inside for them and walked them into a classroom.

"I want you two to sit quietly in here. I'll be back at the end of detention in two hours and forty-five minutes. If I hear any noise, I'll come back here and wither you had part in it or not, you will be punished if the source of the noise is identified!" She growled, glaring at both of them.

She left and slammed the door, they didn't say anything for what seemed like ten minutes and then Max spoke "I'm sorry for getting you in this."

"Well you're also in this so yeah, that's my revenge!" James said.

"Well how about we do something fun?" Max said, coming over to James.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Stand up and I'll show you." Max said.

James questioned what Max was doing but still stood up and ended up being brought close to Max and Max kissed James on the lips. James started to kiss back but quickly broke it off and got out of Max's arms.

"I have a girlfriend, not to mention: I'M NOT GAY!" James said.

"Well then, why did you kiss back?" Max asked.

"You… You're totally messed up in the head!" James said, then quickly sat back down and put his head on the table, covering his face.

Max sat next to James, James still hung up on what happened. Unlike what people would normally do when someone they didn't like kissed them, James didn't wipe his lips off.

"You know, it's not just your face I want." Max said.

"Stay away," James said, with his head down still. "I _am_ going to tell Angel what went on in here today. I will figure out what you're doing to me, and I will end this between you and me!"

"Well the only way to end it is to be with me, your body is telling you that. Just feel what happens when I even place my hand on your back."Max said, putting his hand on James's back.

James made a huff sound at the feel of Max's hand to his back and felt his crotch starting to go hard. James quickly got up and walked to the other side of the room. Max followed James until James grabbed the knife lying on the center table.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME… RIGHT NOW," James demanded.

Max stopped and backed up. James pulled out his phone and started to call his dad's. First he tried his house, got no answer so he left a message. Then he tried his father Draco, got no answer and left a message. So for last efforts he called his father Harry, he got through but realized his dad's were _busy_.

"DAD," James yelled into the phone.

"Draco, where's the phone?" Harry said.

"Over there on the night stand." Draco said.

"I can't find it, James, say something again." Harry said.

"I need you guys to come pick me up from detention in a hour. I would have forty-five minutes left of it by that time but I need you guys to make something up to get me out." James said.

"YOU'RE IN DETENTION?" Harry and Draco yelled.

"Yeah, long story, but short is I have a knife and might kill the one who put me and _himself_ in here because he can't keep his hands and _body_ to himself!" James said.

"We're coming over now. You're not getting it as good as you did in detention with your _boyfriend_." Harry said.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I'M NOT GAY, how many times to I have to tell everyone that. I ONLY LIKE GIRLS!" James said.

"Don't yell at us," Draco said.

"Sorry dad," James said.

"Well we're here, what room and where's the teacher at?" Harry asked.

"Room 235 and I don't know where the teacher went. Maybe to a nearby teachers lounge." James said.

"Ok well, where is the room?" Draco asked. "And your father is coming to pick you up."

"Across the hall actually," James said, looking from the door and Max, who had moved to a different side of James. "You better stay away from me, Max. I don't care if you are the brother of my girlfriend, I will hurt you. If you give me a reason to and just being in this room is a reason!"

"James, you won't hurt me. You want me as I want you; now let's put that knife down and you can tell your dad's Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter that they can pick you up after our detention is over." Max said.

"What's with that kid?" Harry said.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out right now." James said.

Harry opened the door and James slowly started to walk out while watching Max.

"He's not coming," James said.

"Yes he is," Harry said.

"No dad, I know what he wants and if you allow him to ride with us, it'll be playing into his hands." James said.

"Let's leave that up to your father, or the teacher, now let's go." Harry said.

James sighed then growled and the three of them walked to see Draco coming towards them.

"I could only get James out; Maxwell will have to wait until his detention is over. But James has lunch detention in her room Monday." Draco said.

"YES, at least he can't stalk me during lunch Monday after spring break." James said.

"That's right, this was your last day till spring break, and then you have a week from school." Harry said.

James nodded and the three of them, Harry, Draco, and James, left the school.

"So what punishment do I get?" James asked, looking at his dad's.

Draco looked at Harry and Harry looked at Draco, they both got a wicked smile on their faces and told James to wait until he got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

Chapter 3

As Harry, Draco, and James arrived home, Draco pulled James into the living room and threw him on the couch.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"_Maxwell_ decided to make me his new victim!" James said, standing up.

"Don't use that tone with us, we're just worried about you. When you told us you weren't gay, you had that tone and you seemed really against that possibility." Harry said calmly, sitting next to where James was standing.

"Well all day I've had to put up with that…." James started, struggling to get the right word for Max out, "fag and his attempts to _turn_ me gay, why would I not have a problem with that?"

"JAMES, YOU KNOW WE DON'T USE THAT WORD IN _THIS_ HOUSE!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry but really, he's been trying to get into my pants all day, not to mention he seems to know what's been going on inside my head!" James yelled.

"Stop your yelling." Draco demanded.

"He has a right to yell, he's upset and worried about how _Maxwell_ is going to affect his relationship." Harry said.

"I know but you know how I get when someone starts to yell at me. It makes me remember all that _Ron_ yelled at me to do." Draco said.

"I know, but you don't need to take out what that _guy_ did to you on our son. Now James, tell us everything that happened, today." Harry said.

James sighed and told them everything that happened; even that he kissed Max when Max surprise kissed him. Draco had sat down after everything James said and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…" Draco said.

"Its okay dad, but now you see why I've been edgy on the whole gay thing for me?" James asked.

"Yes, but really, when were you going to tell us 'bout it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, so how long am I grounded?" James asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and Draco said "At least three weeks, one week for holding a weapon towards someone and willingly wanting to kill them. And the last week for saying that 'F' word, and another week just for getting detention."

"That's fair, how come you guys never attempted to try and find a way to get me into Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Let's save that for another time. Right now, you need to get upstairs and clean your room." Harry said.

"Ok, I will _mom_." James joked, causing himself and Draco to uncontrollably laugh.

They looked at Harry's face, seeing it go all red and saw his eyebrows starting to scrunch together. James quickly got up and ran to his room to clean it. Harry stood there, his gaze moved from James to Draco.

"Come on Harry, it was just a joke." Draco said.

"Well I'm glad _someone_ found it funny!" Harry hissed.

"You're making too big of deal out of it. Not to mention, you were acting like a lady." Draco said. "And you're more of a motherly-type."

"Well at least I'm not the bottom!" Harry growled.

"Yes you are! You just always catch me unaware!" Draco quickly said back.

Harry was about to say something but stopped to hear someone laughing from the hallway. They walked over and saw James on the ground, trying to stop his uncontrollable laughter.

"JAMES!" Draco barked. "Why are you listening to our conversation?"

"Because I was waiting for you to… finish but heard you two start talk about… dad's girl side." James laughed.

Harry started to growl more than he did earlier but James didn't stop laughing.

"I'm… I'm not trying to laugh… it just won't stop." James laughed.

"Go to your room," Harry commanded, pointing his wand at James. "And stop your laughter unless you really want to tick me off."

With that, James stopped laughing, stood up and went to his room. Harry started to calm down and went to sit on the couch. Draco looked at Harry with a very surprised face.

"What are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, what," Draco asked.

"You were staring at me with a curious face and your eyes were roaming my body." Harry said.

"Oh well, I wasn't staring at you…" Draco said quickly. "I was raping you with my eyes."

"Oh well, I better go and check on James, before you actually try and _rape_ me." Harry laughed.

"Ok," Draco said, allowing Harry to pass him with a smack to Harry's butt. Harry laughed a little and entered James's room, since the door was open.

"Oh, hey, I'm working on my room just as you asked." James said.

"I'm sorry; I went overboard with your joke." Harry said.

"Yeah you did, but I should have never made that comment. It was my fault for doing that, so you don't have to apologize to me." James said.

Harry nodded and left the room. But before he could get out of the hallway, James yelled for him.

"Yeah," Harry yelled back, walking back to the room.

"When did you know you were gay?" James asked. "Also, how did you know?"

Those questions caught Harry unaware. He walked over and sat on James's bed, motioning James to sit next to him. Harry sighed and said "I realized it when I saw Draco smile that really drove me to him but I've really know my whole life."

"What happened when the two of you were in your last year of Hogwarts, because you never talk about it?" James asked.

"Let's talk about that at another time, I don't think this time is right." Harry said.

"Fine," James said coldly.

"Ok, here's the deal, I won't talk about it, but Draco might. But you can't ask him until this whole house is spotless!" Harry said, standing up and facing James.

James nodded and started to quickly clean his room. Harry went to find Draco. Harry walked all around their house but found him in their room.

"Draco, I told James that if he cleans the whole house spotless to know what happened in our last year of Hogwarts." Harry said. "And you're the one telling him."

"Fine, where's he at?" Draco sighed.

"Last I saw, he was in his room." Harry said.

(Later that evening)

"I finished cleaning the house." James said, coming over to Harry.

"Okay then, do find Draco. And he'll tell you the story." Harry said.

James nodded and walked to his dads' room. He knocked on the door and got told to enter. James sat on the bed and Draco walked out of the bathroom, which was connected to the room, in a towel.

"Dad, I finished cleaning… can you please tell me all that went on in Hogwarts your last year?" James asked.

"Fine, but turn around, I'm getting dressed." Draco said, putting his back towards his son.

_Does he really think I need not to look at him when he's naked? Did he forget that I saw him and Harry having sex? _James thought. _And not to mention that it was in my room and on my bed!_

James didn't do as his father asked and watched Draco take his towel off and change. James started to get nervous; his body was reacting weirdly towards seeing his father naked.

He couldn't stop looking at his father's perfect abs or how when he was moving his hair out of his face and how it just seemed to glisten. James turned and Draco noticed how uncomfortable he started to seem.

"I told you to turn around." Draco said, seeing James staring at his body.

"I know but did you forget that I've seen you and dad have sex, on _my _bed." James pointed out.

"I know but know your body is reacting in a way that you're not known of." Draco pointed out.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Because you're my son, I know the things about you that are very important to you in your life." Draco said. "So, you want to know how I and Harry became so close in our last year at Hogwarts."

"Yes please," James said.

Draco sighed and warned him about things that could also happen to him, if they were forced if they went back to the wizarding world. James got a worried look on his face and nodded. Draco took out his wand and drew the memories of the last year in Hogwarts. Draco placed it into a Pensive and told James to dip his head in.

"But isn't this dad's?" James asked.

"Yes, but I will get rid of the memory after you watch it. Go to the beginning of the memories, and then ask Harry for his memories over this after you watch it." Draco said.

James nodded and put his head into the Pensive. James saw all of the things that happened during the last year. (If you want to know all that happened, please read has made called "Unwillingly")

James brought his head back out and looked around for Draco but didn't find him. He walked into the bathroom and saw Harry, through the clear glass door, taking a shower. He got nervous again and felt his pants begin to harden.

"JAMES, WHAT THE BLOODLY HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE? Didn't you hear the water going?" Harry yelled.

"No, I'm sorry dad." James said, turning around then running out of the bathroom to his room.

James sat there, panting, and wondering what was going on with him. His phone started to vibrate and he got a text from an unknown contact. He opened it and read:

_U're mine James, remember. U cnt keep telling urself tht ur not gay._

_-Maxwell _

James started to get angry and wrote the text down then threw his phone against the ground, breaking it. Harry came bursting into the room and looked at James with concerning eyes. James handed the paper to him and Harry read.

"Who sent this?" Harry asked.

"Maxwell, the one that got me into detention," James said.

"Oh, how did he get your number and why were you texting when you're grounded?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't texting and he must have gotten it from his sister, she's my girlfriend." James said.

"Oh, I see," Harry said, and then looked around till he saw the phone on the floor destroyed. "What happened to your phone?"

"I read the text message, wrote it down, and then out of anger and hatred towards _Max_: I destroyed it by throwing it to the ground." James said.

Harry sighed and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. James looked at Harry and saw Harry was disappointed with him. James walked past Harry and went to the kitchen.

"James, come back," Harry said. "You know there was no need to do that to your phone!"

"What did he do to his phone?" Draco asked, meeting Harry at the kitchen.

"Don't you have something better to do dad?" James asked. "Why is it when I come into this house, it's like I always need to be followed or with someone?"

"Don't change the subject James Hyperion Potter you know that it was wrong to destroy your phone!" Harry yelled.

"Then what's your excuse Harry _James_ Potter for using magic in this house which you have said isn't allowed! And what was with the talk of me going to Hogwarts? You both told me I didn't have any magic!" James yelled.

"You don't and don't speak to your father like that! Hogwarts is also for some special muggles and wizards. We only need to talk with the _right_ people!" Draco said.

"Why would I need to go to that horrible place?" James asked, then looked and saw Harry shaking in anger, making James back up.

James's light grey eyes started to stare at his father who was clearly gripping his wand with much force. Harry raised the wand and muttered something, and a small blue light came from the wand and hit James right in the chest.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked for.

"Punishing this _bad child_ hopefully after this _punishment_ he will be good." Harry said.

James now saw why people didn't get his father upset and decided to run to his room and lock himself there.

"Nope," Harry said, and James came right back to the kitchen and was pushed down into a chair.

**Hello, I will be posting Author Notes on chapters that are having a 3, 6, or a 9, in the last digit. I had an idea to post upcoming parts to the next chapter, message me or review saying wither you like that idea or not. And that idea will start on the sixth chapter and check out my profile. Till the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

Chapter 4

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HOGWARTS LIKE THAT, IT WAS MY HOME BEFORE AND DURING THE TIME I WAS WITH DRACO!" Harry yelled.

"Just chill, I'll be out if you want me." James said, and ran out of the house.

James walked to Angel's house. Once there, he took a rock and threw it at the window he thought was hers but Max opened the window.

"Oh, so what have you come here for? Angel, or was it me?" Max questioned.

"For Angel and you know that. Now if that's her room then I'm asking nicely to get her for me before my rage towards you comes back!" James said.

"No can do, your dad's called here, they asked us not let you talk with her and to tell you to go back home." Max said.

James growled, then puffed, and then spit towards Max and said "Screw you, and my damn family."

James then walked towards the town square, which wasn't very lively at eight-thirty in the evening. James walked around, saw some kids from school, and talked with them. They all were going to the Arcade to meet up with more kids from a different High School.

"What made you come out here James? Not that I'm complaining but normally you're either with your girlfriend or your parents." Mathew said, as they turned onto the street that had the Arcade.

"My parents are getting on my nerves and I'm going to explode and kill someone if they and Angel's brother, Max, doesn't back off of me." James said.

"Wow, what's he doing?" Duncan asked.

"Trying to get into my pants, and the way he's doing it may only work on a girl." James said.

"Wow, what's he doing?" Johnny asked, taking his phone out to see he got a message. "Um… James, you might want to see this."

"What," James asked, looking at the text message Johnny got. "I'm going to kill that flaming son of a whore-like bitch!"

"Wow, you never talk like that!" Sam said, at the entrance of the Arcade. "What got you worked up?"

Johnny showed Sam and some other boys that were over with him the text message and they looked from the phone to James and back.

"Wow, what's that flamer doing?" Heath asked.

"He's trying to get me to fall for him or at least trying to really get me pissed off!" James said, going over to a lamp post and punching it.

As James was walking back to the guys, the lamp post that James punched broke and fell over, right where James punched it and was standing. The guys all scattered and avoided to be hit by the lamp post or the glass that went flying. Everyone stood at where they were and looked at what happened. James was the only brave one to go over to the lamp post and look at it up close. He saw that it seemed that the lamp post rusted so far, where he punched it and a little farther, and it just gave out.

"The lamp post got rusted and gave out." James said.

"Ok, well we're all going to go now. You have officially creeped us out. We'll see you later." Mathew said.

"Fine," James said, and turned around to see everyone gone.

James sighed and found a police nearby then told her what happened. James then looked at the clock that the square and decided he'd better go home and try to avoid another fight with his parents. As James was walking into the house, after being dropped off by the cop he talked to about the lamp post, he turned into the living room and saw his dad's waiting there patently, watching television.

"Thanks for coming home." Harry said.

"The cops called, didn't they?" James asked.

"Yep, how could you destroy a lamp post? What were you thinking?" Draco questioned.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about. A lot of those lamp posts are rusted badly, why are you saying I was the one who did it?" James asked, his grey eyes starting to light up the room in anger.

"Calm down, both of you; sorry James, he's just use to talking to me about controlling my magic." Harry said.

James's anger lowered down and James walked up to his room.

"Why did you say that?" Draco hissed, still angry.

"We want him to have a normal life right? Well he won't as long as he doesn't know about the magic he has." Harry pointed.

"Fine, but he's grounded for another week." Draco said, and with that he walked straight to bed.

Harry chuckled and went behind him, knowing he might as well go to bed and try to see if Draco was in the mood to have some fun.

The next day, James was eating cereal and watching the news when he saw the story about the lamp post and the cop that he talked to about it.

"_It was a pretty rusted lamp post so if it really did just fall it wouldn't be a surprise but the way it had fallen was very unnatural."_ The cop said.

"_Who told you about the lamp post?" _The news reporter asked.

"_A teenager, he said his name was James Potter. I actually dropped him off at his house."_ The cop said. "_He looked about fifteen."_

"_So you're saying you know where the kid who witnessed this event lives?"_ The news reporter asked.

"_Yes, but there were more kids around, we questioned the kid about who was all there and he told us truthfully. We even did a background check and all those kids said there were there and told us what happened and other kids that were there." _The cop said.

"_Thank you, we'll have more on this story in later news. This is Channel 12 TV News, Amy Hairs signing off." _The news reporter said, and with that it went to sports.

"So other people saw?" Draco asked, behind James.

"Yes," James said, after getting up from falling on the ground. "And did you really have to scare me?"

"No, but the opportunity was open. How do you think we're going to fix this?" Draco asked.

"Fix what, it was rusted and fell as I punched it. I must just be strong, which doesn't surprise me with how built you and dad are." James said, lifting his shirt up and pointing to his twelve-pack.

"Fine, you win." Draco sighed, leaving the room.

James finished his cereal, and started to walk to the living room to watch television. Seeing how it was a day from school, he hadn't gotten dressed yet. James sat down on the couch, scooting back some seeing how it was kind of lumpy, and ended up giving himself a wedgie. He sighed and stood up, it started to hurt more, seeing how he wasn't wearing underwear and they were sweatpants, as he stood up and pulled his pants down some; his pants completely fell down.

James grunted and just sat down, his knees up to his face and his feet covering his butt. James turned his attention to the TV not noticing Harry in the doorway watching him. James started to feel like someone was watching him and looked around and saw Harry.

"Either put underwear on or pull your pants up. You know no bare _skin_ is allowed on the couch. And you know you have to wear underwear with those pants. Not to mention it doesn't help that you're shirtless! So you're basically fully naked!" Harry scolded.

"Sorry, I'll pull my pants back up if you look away you know!" James said.

"Just pull them up, you have nothing that I haven't seen already, and I already saw you naked anyway." Harry sighed.

James sighed and quickly pulled his pants up so his dad didn't see his crotch or anything but knew it was useless. He remembered that both his dad's were seekers in the wizard world game called Quidditch. James looked at Harry and Harry nodded, James started to walk to his room and decided to just walk around the house in only his boxer-briefs.

"Which is worst; wearing those pants like the way you did or walking around the house in your underwear?" Harry asked.

"The first one," James sighed, avoiding another fight with his parents. He actually felt both were equally embarrassing but believed telling that to Harry would start something again.

Harry sighed, knowing that James was only telling half of the truth but let it go for now. Harry and James sat on the couch and watched the news a bit more, to see if anymore of the lamp post story was on or if James's name would come on, seeing how Harry didn't know if it would be or anything. James sighed after watching the news for a hour not hearing a thing about the lamp post that he made fall. James started to think how he did that, all he felt was a strong sensation filling itself up until he punched the lamp post.

"James what are you thinking about?" Harry asked, looking at James with curious eyes.

"Oh, just how I miss Angel." James said, and then started to actually think about her.

"Oh, well if you want you can call her and have her over. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." Harry said, meaning the kiss with her brother.

"Yeah, but before you invite her over, see if dad will approve, and let me get a shower and dressed. If she comes over here and I'm in my underwear she'll think I'll want sex!" James said.

"Well do you?" Harry asked, showing James that it wasn't hard to get into his head.

"Yeah, I do, wait… why am I telling you this? You're my dad, and I shouldn't be telling you this!" James said, standing up.

"I was showing you how easy it is for people to get _your_ guard down." Harry said, and then looked past James to see Draco with the Maxwell boy in the doorway. "Now turn around."

James turned around and saw Draco and Maxwell in the doorway. Max was studying James's figure and Draco was having an eye battle with Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!" James yelled, then ran to his room, past Max and Draco and got dressed.

"He really doesn't want to see me does he?" Max asked Draco.

"No, but anytime something about school comes up he starts talking about you. And even though its bad things, he says it as if it impresses him other than weirds him out." Draco said.

"Okay," Max asked, understanding what Draco said. "Oh and the lamp post wasn't rusted until James touched it, but I believe you two already know that."

Harry and Draco gave each other a concerned look and looked back to Max who had went up to James's room.

"James, open up," Max said, throwing his voice to sound like Draco's.

As James opened the door, Max quickly slipped in and pushed James up onto the door, closing it.

"What do you want?" James asked, already knowing the answer.

"You, I'm going to have you, wither you want me or not. I heard you can't stop talking about me, and you making that lamp post fall. You're full of mystery James and I plan on being a part of it." Max said.

"You're such a creep; don't you have anything better to do then stalk me?" James asked.

"Yes, have sex with you," Max said, reaching his hand into James's pants and underwear.

James tried to get away but couldn't and felt Max grip his crotch. James heaved a breath then yelled "DAD!" Harry then came busting through the door.

"What," Harry asked.

"He's _touching_ me, and I don't like it or want it!" James said, having Harry look at their position.

"Oh," Harry said, looking to see Max's hand was inside James's pants and underwear. "Max, I'm sorry but I believe it's time to go."

Max smiled and said "I know, and don't forget to break up with Angel, James. Because you are mine, and that's the only way I'll have it."

Max released James's crotch from his hand and pulled his hand out then sniffed it. James just about puked and Max walked out past Harry and out their front door.

"What the hell, I was just molested. And you and dad were allowing him to do that to me?" James growled.

"No, we didn't! You're the one who allowed his hand to enter your clothes, so whose fault is that?" Harry asked.

"Mine, but why bring him here?" James asked.

"Because you like him, and if you lie and say you don't you're grounded for a half a year!" Draco said.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! I'm straight, how many bloody times do I have to tell you two that?" James yelled. "If you want to love on each other, go ahead but don't try to get me to do it with a guy and don't _love_ on my bed!"

James ran into the kitchen and started to play a game on his Xbox to lower his anger. All of a sudden he heard his music in his room go off. He ran to his room to find his dad's naked in his bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James asked.

"One: making love on _your_ bed, two: showing you that you like watching, let alone doing, this sort of thing with a guy." Draco said.

"I don't get you, all I want to do is make sense of this and all you two are doing is playing with it like it's a game. It's as if you two don't care what I do on the matter, you'll both just turn it into a joke." James said. "Would you joke about me if I decided to somehow kill myself?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

**Please note that this chapter will have some inappropriate actions and if you're against this, please do not read.**

Chapter 5

"No, James, we don't want you to kill yourself. We love you!" Harry said.

James huffed at them then walked out of his room and down to the living room. James turned the TV on and started watching in anger. He started searching through the channels but didn't find anything to watch but couldn't and threw the remote to the TV and broke it.

"James," Draco said, but was ignored with him going up to his room, grabbing his cell phone with his wallet and ran out the door to find something to do.

As he walked around town, Harry and Draco tried numbers of times to call James but he rejected their calls.

"Hey James," Oliver said.

Oliver was a boy that he uses to work with during one of his mixed grade classes last year. They actually haven't had any real interaction since the end of the year, mainly because Oliver was two years ahead of him. So now Oliver would be on his last year of high school.

"Hey Olive," James said, using the nickname everyone called him.

Oliver gave James a good, heartwarming smile that got to James, and then said "So what have you been up to?"

"Drama," James said, noticing Oliver was sitting on a bench that was on the side.

"Oh, that sucks, what's been going on?" Oliver asked, patting the seat next to him.

James sat next to Oliver, feeling a little uncomfortable but still sat there. James then gave a smile when he said "Oh it's really nothing. Max, my girlfriend Angel's brother, keeps hitting on me and even though I've told the boy multiple times that I'm not into him. Then my dad's found out and is turning this into a joke."

"That _is_ a lot of drama. Wait, did you say Max, as in Maxwell?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, why," James asked.

"Um… can you keep a secret?" Oliver asked, actually worried for one part of his life.

"Yeah, you know I can. Remember the one thing that happened when you-" James started but was cut off.

"I told you the reason behind that. Anyway, that was after I had… dated Max." Oliver said.

"No way," James said, as if he was a girl.

Oliver looked surprised at James but remembered that he does tend to get girly every once in a while. Oliver nodded and looked towards his lap as he said "Yeah, he had his sights set on me. When I finally gave into him… I couldn't control myself every once in a while. If I was ever alone, I'd either be just talking with him, or trying to shove my tongue down his throat. He has some way to control other people, it really is weird."

"Is that why when I spent the night at your house and your parents were gone you really had trouble with controlling yourself?" James asked.

"Yeah, um… and I wanted you…" Oliver said. "And I still do. James I like you a lot and I don't know how I'll be when I graduate."

James just sat there; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. From all people that he knew, he never thought he's hear that come from Oliver. Oliver was known to be straight, but now he's being told that he's gay.

"So you're actually gay?" James asked, not looking at Oliver.

"No, I'm bisexual. I may like you, but you and Max are the only guys that are attracting me. I mainly got for being straight." Oliver said, looking at James, hoping he'd bring his head up. "Not to mention, when you spent the night, I got a little drunk."

"Ha, I know, I could smell the alcohol on you every time you came back from the _bathroom_. It wasn't that hard, but it still concerns me." James said, looking up and saw Oliver's eyes. "Why were you drinking?"

"Oh um… after Max broke up with me, I felt like part of me had died but it was brought back when I was with you. You brought me back from the dead, and I couldn't accept that at the time. I thought that it was Max's games and only needed time to wear off but I was wrong." Oliver said, making James wish he didn't. "Max goes for people that haven't realized wither they're gay or bi. That's why he's after you. I can tell if a person actually would like the same sex or not, it's weird I know but with you nothing is weird."

"What can you say about me?" James asked, lost in the thought of what Max is planning.

"Yes, I can't tell if a person is gay or bi so all I can say is yes." Oliver said, lifting James's face so they're looking into each other's eyes. "Would you like to go over to my house?"

"Um… sure, I'd love to." James said, as the two of them got up.

"Don't worry about this time, I do have control and my parents will be there. It's their day off and unless they're about to get fired they won't go if they're asked." Oliver said.

James's faked a well enough smile that Oliver couldn't tell that he was thinking about something. James started thinking about what they would talk about or if he'd start to lose control of himself if they were left alone.

Oliver led James over to his car, a red Monty Carlo, and he got into the passenger's seat. The whole way to Oliver's house the two of them hadn't said a thing. They only listened to the radio or one of Oliver's CD's. When they arrived, neither of them got out, Oliver just started to look at James and it sort of creeped him out.

"I'm sorry that I've been staring at you, it just is a little weird." Oliver said.

"What is," James asked wishing it wasn't a wrong answer.

"Not seeing you texting someone." Oliver said.

"Oh, I'm actually grounded but I ran out on my dad's when I saw them having sex on my bed." James said, starting to blush a little.

"Oh, I see but if you're already going against your grounding. Then why not go against it even more?" Oliver asked.

"Well…" James said, as the both of them got out of the car. "My dad's had all my text sent to them as well every time I text. And I'm not allowed to be with my girlfriend and she knows that, at least for right now and Max keeps updating her."

"Oh," Oliver said, getting a weird look on his face.

"I'm sorry if _his_ name isn't good to hear. I completely understand and won't say it." James blurted out quickly, surprising both of them.

"No, it's cool," Oliver said. "So do you actually like him?"

"No, but I still like Angel, and don't want that to change." James said, as Oliver walked James to his room.

As they came across the closed door of Oliver's room, they found a note from his parents.

_Oliver,_

_We're really sorry, I know you wanted us to be there today but we had to go to work. They didn't threaten our job; they just offered us some more cash. We know you really wanted us to be there. It was for you._

_Love_

_-Mom and Dad_

"Shit," Oliver said, then got a smack in the arm. "Sorry, I'm still working on controlling the cursing. I've got the 's' word to work with then I'm done with the calm cursing."

"Oh is that it now." James said, starting to smile.

"You know, it feels like the first time you came over to tell you the truth. Remember how you pressured me into giving up cussing." Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, I actually had to fight you." James said, starting to laugh again.

"But I let you win that fight." Oliver said, smiling at James.

"No you didn't, I'm not as weak as I seem and you can thank my dad's for that." James said, pushing Oliver a little.

"Oh really," Oliver asked, as he came closer to James.

"Yes," James said, standing up and getting chest-to-chest with Oliver.

James tackled Oliver, while they both were laughing, and they started to roll around on the ground. Each trying to either make the other tap or to pin either, James had started to push Oliver to the ground when Oliver was able to turn it around. Oliver and James started to laugh when James gave up from trying to pin Oliver. They started to look into each other's eyes when Oliver leaned in and kissed James.

James started to kiss back and his arms moved from Oliver's stomach to his back, trying to bring Oliver closer. Oliver broke off and looked at James.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, getting off of James.

"It's ok," James said, getting helped up from Oliver. "It felt really good."

James started blushing when Oliver said "Yeah it did. But I had no right to kiss you."

"Then why," James asked, in clam tone.

"I don't know, it was a feeling that I couldn't completely control." Oliver said, and started blushing.

James looked at Oliver and walked over to him. Oliver gave James a curious look but James ignored it and looked at Oliver the same way he had did when Oliver had kissed him. James kissed Oliver, and Oliver started kissing James. James started to bite on Oliver's bottom lip and Oliver opened his mouth to allow him in.

James's hands moved from his sides to Oliver's pants line. Oliver didn't notice as James's hands moved around to undo Oliver's pants. Oliver's hands moved to James's butt as James got Oliver's pants undone. James's hands started to move around Oliver's boxer line and caused Oliver to huff when James's hands entered and grabbed him. Oliver broke off and stepped away from James.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." James said.

"It's okay, but now it's you who've started something here and not me." Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for doing that." James said as Oliver turned around.

"It's ok but it was…" Oliver started as he was redoing his pants, but stopped when James pulled his pants down. "What was that for?"

"I'm just playing with you but smiley face boxers, really?" James asked.

"Yeah, but believe me, I have even more embarrassing underwear. I also have a thong; my cousin thought it'd be a funny birthday present." Oliver said.

"Nice, I guess they wanted to see how it looked on you." James lightly laughed.

"Yeah, but I didn't put it on. I haven't ever worn it, to tell you the truth." Oliver said.

James looked mesmerized at Oliver then broke out into a laugh. Oliver started laughing at hearing James laugh. They stopped laughing after a couple moments when James's phone started to ring. Oliver went over to James and took his phone and answered it.

"JAMES HYPERION POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING OUR CALLS?" Harry yelled. "YOU ARE IN ENDLESS AMOUNT OF TROUBLE MISTER!"

"Wow, you're in a lot of trouble. Do you want me to take you home?" Oliver asked.

"Um…" James said, and then was cut off with "WHO IS THAT, JAMES, WHERE ARE YOU?"

James took the phone and said "Dad, will you chill out? I'm at Oliver's house."

"Are the two of you alone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's parents left a note and I promise you nothing bad is going on." James said.

"I'm sure nothing is. I want you home right now!" Harry said.

"I'll be home in an hour, you guys really creased me and I'm finally calming down." James said. "And I'd suggest calming down as well!"

"JAMES I SAID I WANTED YOU TO BE HOME NOW AND I MEAN IT!" Harry yelled.

"I'll be home when I get home, now goodbye!" James said.

"We're not done with this conversation, I want you home now!" Harry said.

"NO AND I SAID GOODBYE AND THAT MEANS MEDICALFALSE!" James said, hanging up and turning back to Oliver. "Now, where were we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

Chapter 6

"Now, where were we?" James asked.

"Um… don't you think you should really start to calm down after that fight with your dad, and where have you heard that word?" Oliver asked.

"I saw it on your computer screen," James said, pointing to Oliver's computer.

Oliver started blushing in embarrassment and turned around.

"Oh, well then…" Oliver said, not looking at James.

James sighed and just sat on Oliver's bed staring at him. Oliver felt James staring at him and sighed, wondering if James would do something for him. Oliver walked over and sat beside James on his bed.

"Um, James," Oliver asked, nervous and afraid of the pain that would come with a bad answer.

"Yes," James asked.

"I know you have a girlfriend and all but… Would you mind going out with me?" Oliver asked.

"I can't date you while I have a girlfriend because that would be cheating and you know how I feel about that." James said. "But if you're asking me out on a date somewhere that would be different because it would be two friends out together."

"So would you, it was the date one." Oliver asked.

"Yes, yes I would love to." James said.

Oliver gave a heartily sigh, feeling all of the fear he had fall right out of his body and gave James a hug. James hugged back knowing that he was after all bisexual and was happy with that.

They broke apart and Oliver gave James a small kiss on the lips. James smiled and kissed Oliver on the cheek getting up and stretching.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, and you are going to talk my parents into letting me out of the house for that date we're going to have." James said.

"Can't you do that yourself?" Oliver asked, as they walked down the stairs.

Just as Oliver was opening the door, it swung open and hit him in the face.

"Oh Oliver," Oliver's mom, Hannah, said. "But I guess it's more our fault."

"Hey mom, dad, how was your day?" Oliver asked.

"It was good; we got a huge raise as well." Oliver's dad, Yu, said. "How was your day?"

"That's good; well I'm going to take James home now. His dad really wants him back over there." Oliver said; smiling like nothing happened up in his room. "It was good as well."

"Okay, what happened up in your room?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said, looking at James to help.

"Okay, we know you're lying so you can either tell us when you get home or now, either way we will know." Yu said.

James and Oliver sighed and Oliver said "I'll tell you guys when I get back, promise."

"Okay, but you know what will happen if you don't tell us by the time you go to bed." Hannah said.

"Yes yes, I know, let's go James." Oliver said.

James waved to Oliver's parents and left.

"Why didn't you help me?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, I was about to but it didn't feel right. I'm not one for lying to someone else's parents." James said.

"Okay, I get it, well let's get you home." Oliver said, getting into his car.

"I still can't believe your parents allowed you a car like this." James said, getting in.

"Yep, well I had to beg and promise them one thing." Oliver said, watching the road.

"What," James asked.

"That I wouldn't, um… have sex until I was married and it went with all kinds of sex." Oliver said.

"Oh, do they know you're bisexual?" James asked.

"No, but I will tell them when I get back. What about you, have you figured out what you are? Or are you still bi-curious?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm bi too, although when my dad's find out tonight; they'll really be in my face saying 'We told you that you like men.' And stuff like that." James laughed.

"Cool, hey do you still have my number in your phone or did you take it out after I kissed you and stuck my hand down your pants the last time you came over?" Oliver asked.

"I still have it, and are you forgetting what happened after that?" James asked.

"No, you kicked me in the balls and said I had no right then told my parents which they can't believe I did still. They keep bringing it up every couple of weeks if I've done something wrong." Oliver said.

"That sucks; well you know if you need anywhere to stay at, you have my number." James said, as Oliver pulled into his drive.

"Yeah, and I might have to use it. After you left you should have heard what they said. Man, were they angry and being selfish." Oliver said.

"What did they say?" James asked, taking off his seat belt.

Oliver didn't move and neither did James. Oliver looked at James as James looked at Oliver.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone. I can't handle what my parents would do if they found out I told someone this." Oliver said, getting a nod from James. "They said 'How could you do something like that, if we find out that you did it on purpose we're disowning you and you can live on some street corner somewhere. We did not raise you to like guys. Don't you dare do anything like that again or you _will_ end up on the street. Now go to your room and do your homework or something a _straight_ guy would do.' Please don't let anyone else know. They only ones that know of this is you, them, me, and Maxwell."

"I promise that I won't say a thing, but if you'd like I can confront your parents with you." James said.

"I would like that, but what about your dad's?" Oliver asked.

James placed his hand on his chin and started to think when he came up with an idea.

"We can do both, we can ask my dad's to talk with them and to call your parents so we can talk to all four of them at the same time." James said. "Not to mention it will ease the tension for you because you won't be able to see your parents and because my parents will help you when you need it against your parents."

"Okay, I'm good with that but what about you? Your dad sounded pretty angry at you." Oliver said.

"He's calmed down a bit but he will want to talk to me alone a little most likely after." James said.

Oliver nodded and they both got out of the car. Oliver followed James up to his house and James walked in but Oliver just stood at the entrance.

"You know you're welcome in my house anytime." James said.

Oliver nodded and entered James's house then followed James. They stood at the door between the hallway and the living room.

"It'll be okay Harry, James will be back soon." Draco said, rubbing Harry's back and looked around and spotted James.

"I know but I just don't know if I'll be able to control myself when I see him." Harry said, his glasses sitting on the coffee table and his hands covering his eyes.

"Harry, I'll be here with you the whole time," Draco said, motioning James to quietly come in with his free hand.

"I know but you should of heard me on the phone, I was just so angry. Voldmort would be scared of me with that sort of rage." Harry said, water going down his hands.

"James, would you like to say something to your father?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry dad. There was no point in me running out or anything." James said.

Harry started to chuckle, then lifted his head and put his glasses back on.

"I know, and there was no point in me yelling at you or anything." Harry said, and then noticed Oliver by the door. "What's with Oliver?"

"Um… we actually have something to talk to you guys about but it also has to do with his parents. Cause we need both of your inputs." James said.

"Do we need to call them?" Draco asked, getting a nod from James.

Harry reached under the couch and grabbed the phone.

"You threw the phone under the couch?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'll fix it later." Harry said.

The phone started to dial and Harry put it on speaker.

"Hello," Hannah said.

"Yes, hello Hannah, this is Harry Potter. James's dad, do you think that you could put your phone on speaker? Oliver and James have something to tell the four of us." Harry said.

"Who is 'the four of us'?" She asked.

"You, me, my husband Draco Malfoy, and your husband," Harry said.

"Oh," She said and put the phone on speaker. "It's on."

"Okay, boys you have something you'd like to tell us." Draco said.

James and Oliver looked at each other and Oliver stepped forward.

"Mom, dad, remember the one thing that happened last time James was over?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, you told us that you had no control when you kissed him and stuck your hand down his pants." She said. "Did you lie to us?"

"No, I did not lie but… that had gotten me thinking about myself and that Maxwell kid that I was hanging out with a lot a couple months ago. Actually helped me understand why I did that." Oliver said.

"Don't tell us that you're gay," Oliver's dad said.

"No, but I do like guys. Mom, dad I'm bisexual." Oliver said.

"Well then, we're going to talk more about this at home." Oliver's mom said.

"No, please tell me what you think now. You know I can't drive when I'm worried and all of this really gets me worried with what you think." Oliver said.

"We're not going to tell you over the phone with James and his _father's_ listening." Oliver's mom said, sounding disgusted at the term of having two dad's.

"Mom, I've already told James about what happened after he left. Just go on and say it!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, I think you're parents need some time to process this." Draco said.

"No dad, they already know what they're going to say. It just they don't want to seem like bad people." James said.

"So he does know. Well then I guess we can say what we think." Oliver's dad said.

"Yes, well then our opinion is this: until you come to your senses and choose to be _straight_ you won't be allowed to life at this house!" Oliver's mom said.

"Then I guess we don't have to ask to see if James and I can go on a date sometime this or next week?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, because we're still your parents. So you aren't going?" Oliver's dad said.

"As long as James's dad's say its okay I am because I don't live under your roof so I don't have to follow what you say!" Oliver said.

Oliver's parents didn't say a thing and Oliver looked from the phone that was sitting on the coffee table to James who was looking at his fathers.

"Are you bisexual too," Harry asked James.

"Yes, I realized this at Oliver's house when I was willingly… kissing him." James said.

"Don't forget when you grabbed me." Oliver said.

"Yeah…" James said.

"WE TOLD YOU THAT YOU LIKED GUYS!" Harry and Draco said, in a mocking tone.

The four of them in the room started laughing but it was interrupted by Oliver's mom saying "HOW COULD YOU ALL BE HAPPY WITH YOURSELFS? MEN LIKING MEN ISN'T NATURAL!"

"Get over it you old hag!" Oliver said, and then hung up on his parents.

The three of them looked at Oliver and they all just started laughing.

"Do you need to go back to your house to get some clothes because we'd be happy to have you live here with us?" Draco said.

"Yeah, I will, can James come with me to get them. My dad won't hit me if James is with me." Oliver said.

"Sure, but James can I see you in my room? I need to talk to you about something." Harry said.

James and Harry walked up to his Harry's room.

**(End of Chapter 6)**

**Now a look into Chapter 7**

Once they were back, they walked in and put Oliver's stuff in the room he would be using and walked down to the living room to play a game. But instead of a clear, clean living room, they were met with a trashed room with two naked men having sex.

"Oh come on Harry, let me in you this one time." Draco moaned.

James had turned to Oliver but didn't find him behind him. James figured that he had walked back upstairs away from the scene and James started when he heard his name coming from Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

Chapter 7

"What is this about dad?" James asked.

"This," Harry said, reaching under his bed for his wand.

When James saw the wand he gasped and looked at his dad with a questionable face.

"This wand has some of me and Draco's magic, I want you to take it and if Oliver's parents get physical with either of you, you point it at them and say 'Flipendo' then 'Obliviate' alright?" Harry said.

"Fine, but does this mean I have magic?" James asked.

"No, you're using Draco and I's magic, please try and hold back if something happens." Harry said.

Harry started looking all around James for a place to hide the wand that he could get to easily. Harry lifted James's right pants leg and hid the wand in his shoe, sticking up into his pants.

"Don't lose this, or I will kill you with any magic I have left." Harry threatened.

"I won't," James said, hoping the threat wasn't real.

James and Harry walked back into the living room and saw Draco comforting a cry Oliver.

"He really doesn't want to see his parents after what he's told them." Draco mouthed.

"Oliver, are you sure you want to do this? We can wait a couple days if you need that long." James said.

"No, I need to face them tonight. As long as they're at the level of whatever they're at now. Otherwise it'll just be worse." Oliver said.

James nodded and helped Oliver off the couch and his dad and out to his car.

"Do you want me to drive?" James asked.

"Aren't you underage?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but it really doesn't matter. I know how to drive and you seem to be really upset." James said.

"I am, but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, so how about we walk." Oliver said.

"Okay, walking is good, but does your dad own any guns?" James asked.

"No, not that I know of," Oliver said.

James nodded and they both started to walk in silence. James kept looking at Oliver numbers of times, noticing tears going down his face. James stopped when they were half way there and said "Okay, what's wrong?"

"They were my parents; if you had lost your dad's wouldn't you be sad?" Oliver asked.

"Yes but even when your dad had broken his leg and a couple ribs from a fight, you never seemed to care. These tears are from something else." James said, sitting down on the grass.

"You always did know me better than other people, you know me better than Max." Oliver said, taking out his phone to see the time. "I'm crying because even though I knew what their answer would have been, I still can't believe that they don't accept who I am."

"I know how you feel, but it won't hurt for too long. You've felt worst than this pain before, haven't you?" James asked.

"Yeah, when you kicked me in the nuts, it really hurt physical and emotionally." Oliver said.

"Why was that?" James asked.

"Because I had a crush on you at that time, even though I never knew it. That's how girls know if I have a crush on them. I'd kiss them and stick me hand in their shirts but not touch their boobs." Oliver said.

James chuckled a little and sighed "You know that's a complete violation of their body."

"I know, I got slapped for doing that then beaten from my dad when I got home from the girl's house." Oliver said.

"Does he beat you a lot?" James asked.

"No, but when he does; it's either his hands or feet. He doesn't beat me enough to leave marks but if my mom does, she'll make me bleed." Oliver said. "If I try to do anything the protect myself then it normally ends up hurting more."

"Well this time, if they try, you can defend against them. You know their moves and things, you can fight back if they try and hurt you." James said.

Oliver started to sniffle and broke down crying. James moved closer and sat Oliver on his lap then moved him so Oliver would cry on his shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt anymore, please James, help make the pain go away. Please," Oliver cried, "it scares me. Pain and rejection scare me the most in this world."

"I will, I'll help anyway I can. Trust me; you'll be okay with me." James said, lifting Oliver's head with his hand.

Oliver and James started to close the small gap between them and started kissing. Oliver lightly bit on James's lower lip and James opened his mouth for Oliver's tongue. Just as the two were about to run out of breath, they heard a female voice say "JAMES!"

James and Oliver broke apart and looked at the girl who said James's name. And there stood the five foot six inches, brown long haired, light colored girl wearing a one-piece skirt known as Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"It's my yard, what are you doing kissing _him_?" Angel asked.

"He was comforting me, my parents kicked me out because I'm bi and I'm upset about it. I was the one to kiss him." Oliver said.

"I've been standing here the whole time, I know what you two have been saying and doing, I went to James's house cause I was dropped off my one of my friends and saw the two of you walking so I followed you and watched you two." Angel said.

"Angel, please understand that-" James started.

"Understand what, that you're a queer?" Angel asked. "Are you telling me that you've never really liked me?"

"Angel, James does like you. When we were at my house because he had a fight with his dads, you were all he could talk about." Oliver said. "If I could, I'd date you from how awesome James made you sound."

"Is this true?" Angel asked.

"Yes," James said.

"You're awesome, but who was kissing who?" Angel asked.

"We kissed each other; I've needed to talk to you actually. I just found this out today that I'm bi." James said.

Angel scoffed and slapped James.

"I KNOW," Angel said. "All the guys I date end up being bi or gay and just using me to make themselves straight."

"Well I'm not using you, I truly like you. Angel I do." James said.

"Whatever, I got to get inside, I'll see you later." Angel said, walking away from James and Oliver.

Oliver got off James and helped him up and pushed him after Angel.

"Angel, wait," James said. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I like you just as much as I've always have?"

"Let me suck you," Angel said.

"Um…" James said, before Angel said "Or how about you kiss me and I'll determine if you still like me enough."

James walked over to Angel and kissed her, rapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Oliver started to get a little angry at the sight of James kissing Angel and decided to curse them out inside his head.

When James and Angel stopped kissing, Angel took a step back from James and slapped him again.

"Why do you keep slapping me?" James asked, rubbing his hand across the left side of his face.

"You don't love me anymore," Angel said.

"Yes I do," James said, stepping towards her, which made her step back.

"No you don't, that kiss wasn't like any of the other ones. You love someone else, don't you?" Angel asked, looking at Oliver.

"Angel I-" James said but was stopped when Angel slapped him.

"We're over," She cried and ran to her house.

James stood there, unable to believe that he'd lost the girl he's been in love with for a couple years now. James stood there, hadn't moved a single mussel, and hadn't even blinked, when Oliver came over to him.

"James, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"No, Angel just broke up with me." James said, finally moving.

"Don't worry; you've felt worse pains than this, haven't you?" Oliver asked.

"No," James said.

"Oh well don't worry. Now let's get back to getting my clothes." Oliver said.

"Fine but I don't want to be alone tonight, will you sleep with me?" James asked, tears creating multiple rivers down his face.

"Yes," Oliver said.

They walked the rest of the way to Oliver's parents' house in silence. Once they were there, Oliver walked up to the door and knocked on it. A couple moments later, the door opened and his parents were in the doorway.

"What do the two of _you_ want?" His mom asked.

"We would like to get some of Oliver's clothes." James said.

"Fine, but you have ten minutes to get everything before we call the cops and say you're trespassing." His dad said.

The boys nodded and quickly walked up to Oliver's room.

"Just throw things into a bag." Oliver said.

"'Kay," James said, full of sorrow.

"Are you thinking about it?" Oliver asked.

"A little, but its dying down now," James said, still not looking at Oliver.

"Okay, but what are you going to do if it comes up in a conversation with your dads?" Oliver asked.

"I'll tell them that I don't want to talk about it, and I don't." James said.

"Okay," Oliver said, taking a glance at James.

After a couple moments, James said "I'm done getting your clothes. Is there anything else you'd like me to get?"

"No, hey, remember how stubborn I was when you tried to tutor me, that first time?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I remember, but because of me, you advanced a year in school." James said.

"Yeah, why don't you want to advance in school? You're in all advance classes right? So why not just up a year level?" Oliver asked.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to hang out with Angel. Or my friends and I definitely would have to start worrying about my grades." James laughed.

Oliver smiled at the sight of James smiling. There was a question that he just had to know, he didn't want to push James with what just happened but he couldn't stop himself from asking "So do you want to go out with me?"

James looked at Oliver curiously when Oliver asked that and Oliver just decided to smack himself.

"It's okay to ask that, one thing my dad's had taught me is how not to grieve long enough to completely affect too much. I will answer that question after the date also." James laughed.

"Okay, but have you been grieving or was that an act?" Oliver asked.

"It was an act, I'm actually a little happy. With Angel, she demanded attention and that wasn't much fun." James said.

"Oh… do you want to get out of here, we got everything." Oliver said.

"Okay, sure," James said, as the two of them grabbed the bags and walked out of the house. But before they could be completely out, Oliver's dad grabbed James's arm and said "Beware the other. You have another, beware of the other. _It_ will be the end and beginning of your _undoing_."

James looked back at Oliver, then his dad and his dad let go of his arm. James and Oliver quickly got away from the house before something else weird would happen.

"I'll be you home." James said.

"No you won't," Oliver said as the two boys started running back to James's house.

Once they were back, they walked in and put Oliver's stuff in the room he would be using and walked down to the living room to play a game. But instead of a clear, clean living room, they were met with a trashed room with two naked men having sex.

"Oh come on Harry, let me in you this one time." Draco moaned.

James had turned to Oliver but didn't find him behind him. James figured that he had walked back upstairs away from the scene and James started when he heard his name coming from Draco.

"J-J-James," Draco moaned.

"Fine, you can enter me this one time Dragon." Harry had said, then was quickly thrown against the wall and was entered by Draco. Harry started moaning like crazy as Draco went in and out but Draco stopped when he saw James in the doorway.

"Oh, James, you're back." Draco said.

"Yeah…" James said, surprised at what he saw.

"We're sorry but when you guys were gone for while we figured we'd try to squeeze one round of sex in…" Draco said.

"I know, a lot went on tonight. Like Angel breaking up with me." James said.

"Oh baby," Harry said, moving away from Draco and hugging James.

"Um… can you guys go at least get underwear on before you do something like hug me. It's a little sick." James said.

Harry looked at James then realized he was naked against his son and had a hard on still from Draco and backed off. James walked upstairs to see if Oliver was okay. James knocked on his door and Oliver answer.

"Sorry for that," James said.

"It's cool; I never knew your family was way rougher when it came to sex than normal families." Oliver laughed.

"I never really knew it either. But that is the second time I've seen them have sex." James said.

"Did you know I'm not a virgin?" Oliver asked.

"No, when did you lose it?" James asked.

"Right now," Oliver said, smiling.

**Next on Chapter 8**

Draco walked out, not explaining anything he said to Oliver and Oliver just sighed. He was learning so much about James and his parents but James hardly knows Oliver. oliver sighed looking at the boy but realized he was gone. Oliver looked around and didn't find James anywhere in the room. Oliver sighed again and sat on the bed, hoping James didn't go and endanger himself. Oliver then felt arms rap around him and looked to see James, still asleep, and hugging him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

**Please note that this chapter will have some inappropriate actions and if you're against this, please do not read.**

Last time on Chapter 7

Harry looked at James then realized he was naked against his son and had a hard on still from Draco and backed off. James walked upstairs to see if Oliver was okay. James knocked on his door and Oliver answer.

"Sorry for that," James said.

"It's cool; I never knew your family was way rougher when it came to sex than normal families." Oliver laughed.

"I never really knew it either. But that is the second time I've seen them have sex." James said.

"Did you know I'm not a virgin?" Oliver asked.

"No, when did you lose it?" James asked.

"Right now," Oliver said, smiling.

**Now on to Chapter 8**

"What are you talking about Oliver?" James asked.

"Let's have sex!" Oliver said.

"Why," James asked, hoping his dads hasn't gotten to James.

"Because, one I really like you which you know and two, because I want to lose it to you!" Oliver said.

"Well I'm not ready yet." James said, turning his back on Oliver and crossing his arms.

Oliver smiled at James, knowing he was lying and walked over to him. Oliver knew James had closed the door and reached his arms around James while sucking his neck.

"Oliver, please… I don't want ttoo" James said, moaning when Oliver had found his weak spot.

Oliver started to suck and bit that spot, trying at get James not to notice that he was undoing his shirt. James moaned loudly and caused someone to knock on the door.

"James, Oliver; are the two of you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah dad," James said. "We both are just fine."

"Okay then and I am really sorry for what the two of you saw down stairs." Harry said.

"We know dad," James said, smiling as Oliver got James's shirt off.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you two to do whatever it is that you're doing." Harry said, as Oliver took his shirt off.

James sighed and broke away from Oliver, giving him a sorry look. Oliver smiled and nodded, wishing he didn't but a little glad he did.

James walked out of the room and down the stairs. James caught Harry on the stairs and said "What are you sad about?"

"Oh, um… nothing," Harry said, not looking at James.

"Dad, why is it that I'm the parent in this? You know you can tell me." James said.

"James, it just… Seeing what Oliver is going through makes me remember that I never knew my parents. So I'm just sad that I never knew them." Harry said.

"You know that wasn't your fault. Grandma and grandpa were very good at what they did and what they did was care and love you." James said.

"Thanks, now can we get back to how stuff needs to be. Like me being _your_ dad?" Harry asked, laughing and messing up James's hair.

"Yeah, oh and by the way. I really hope you use this." Harry said, handing James a small packet. "Don't tell your dad or be too loud."

"I won't, but really?" James asked, holding up the packet. "You think me and Oliver are going to get into sex tonight?"

"Well if not tonight then either in the morning or later on tomorrow. But if you're not going for it, then give back the condom." Harry said.

"I'm going to keep it, but I am going to tell him dad." James said, walking back to his room before Harry could object.

James walked into the room and found Oliver, completely naked and laying on his bed, asleep. James sighed, happy at Oliver being asleep and changed into his sleeping pants then walked downstairs to the kitchen. Draco was cooking some eggs. Draco looked up from his eggs and saw James.

"Where's Oliver," Draco asked.

"Asleep, he wanted sex but I blew him off." James said, getting a look from Draco. "It was for dad, so he understood!"

"Okay, so what did the two of you talk about?" Draco asked.

"Oh, um... his parents then... sex." James said.

"Oh, and what about it?" Draco asked.

"Dad gave me a condom. Thinking me and Oliver we going to have sex either tonight or some time tomorrow." James said.

"Well I know why he thinks that, but he should have talked to me before he gave you that." Draco sighed, not looking at James.

"That's why I told you, and because it was totally weird to talk to him about it with him starting it and this is getting back at him." James laughed.

Draco chuckled a little and patted James on the back. James sighed, knowing that there was going to be a serious talk in the morning.

"Well, I just came down to tell you that. I'm going to head to bed." James said, turning away from Draco.

"Wait James," Draco said, after James took a few steps. "Since your father gave you part of a sex talk I have something to tell you something."

"What," James asked.

"Harry will finish that talk with you tomorrow but I'm going to tell you something. But do you promise not to tell Harry or anyone?" Draco asked.

"I promise," James said.

"Do you truly promise?" Draco asked.

"Yes dad, I truly promise." James said.

"Well then... Okay you know how-" Draco started but was cut off by Harry walking in.

"Hey, what were you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, what you talked to James about earlier." Draco said; his fist on his hips and his eyes locked on Harry.

"Oh... um... JAMES, I though you said you weren't going to tell him?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was embarrassing and Oliver feel asleep waiting for me so yeah." James said. "Now, I believe you two have some things to get though so I'm heading to bed."

"Not yet James," Draco said. "Harry and you are going to have that sex talk!" Draco demanded.

"No dad, please I've already dealt with this in school. Please don't." James begged.

Draco pointed to the living room and James walked in with his head down.

"James," Oliver said, scaring James.

"I thought you were a sleep." James said, lightly hitting his chest off his chest.

"I was but I woke up naked and didn't understand what was going on. So I came down here." Oliver said.

"So, what did happen to you? What all can you remember about the last couple of hours?" James said.

"Everything except from the time we were leaving my parents house to when I woke up." Oliver said.

"Okay, well how about I fill you in tomorrow after a good night's sleep?" James asked.

"Okay, but what about your parents?" Oliver asked.

"Don't worry about them," James said, walking with Oliver to James's room.

"Thanks for this, can I sleep with you?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," James said.

They both entered the bed, pulling the cover over themselves, and Oliver had his back was pointed towards James.

"Did I do anything bad?" Oliver asked.

"The only major thing you've done was you trying and have sex with me." James laughed. "Nothing too big!"

"What, how can you say that?" Oliver asked.

"Because when we walked into the house, we found my dad's having ruff brutal sex in the living room." James said.

"Oh, sorry for snapping." Oliver apologized.

"No need for apologizing, I understand where you're coming from so there's no need." James said. "Night."

"Good night," Oliver said, falling asleep as James's arms wrapped around his body. Happy that James wasn't mad at him for anything.

Oliver woke up before James and saw that he hadn't woken up. Oliver sighed, trying to get out of the hold James had him in. Oliver finally got free but was scared when he heard Draco say "You might want to get back under his arm."

"Why," Oliver asked, trying to restart his own heart. "And why are you in here watching us sleep?"

"James tends on sleep walking when a lot has been going on and it happens more often when it's a full moon. Do you get what I'm saying? He's not normal and never will be Oliver. From what you expect for him can't be completed after a point, so don't try and anyway; you really might want to get under his arm." Draco said. "He's not a morning person and he doesn't do well when people are missing from his bed when he awakes."

Draco walked out, not explaining anything he said to Oliver and Oliver just sighed. He was learning so much about James and his parents but James hardly knows Oliver. Oliver sighed looking at the boy but realized he was gone. Oliver looked around and didn't find James anywhere in the room. Oliver sighed again and sat on the bed, hoping James didn't go and endanger himself. Oliver then felt arms rap around him and looked to see James, still asleep, and hugging him.

As Oliver was getting James to lie down, but James woke up and looked confused.

"You got up, and I basically hugged you?" James asked.

"Yes, and before that, I had a talk about you with your dad Draco." Oliver said.

"Oh, what was he doing in here?" James asked.

"Watching us sleep, mainly you so you didn't hurt yourself." Oliver said.

"Okay, but what else did he say about me?" James asked.

"That you weren't normal, and you never will be." Oliver said.

James sighed and yelled "Dad I know you're listening in to this so come on in!"

Then Draco walked in and smiled at the two boys. Oliver didn't notice before but Draco was wearing a pair of silver pants that started at his leg lining, that matched his slivery, snow-white hair. Then he looked and saw Draco wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Please tell me the two of you didn't," James said to his father.

"Like it would matter, you two were asleep. And who said you were the parent?" Draco stated.

"What did you say to Oliver, dad?" James asked, his hands rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Nothing much, and your father is still disapproving on me telling you but right now you need to work on telling Oliver all that went down after you left his parents house." Draco said.

"You cunning sneaky wizard!" James growled.

"I am a Malfoy, and so are you James. So I'm going to leave the two of you alone so you can talk." Draco said, and left.

James sighed, and apologized to Oliver. Oliver held up his hand to stop James and with his other one grabbed one of James's. James sighed and explained everything that happened in the time Oliver didn't remember.

"So that's what happened." Oliver said, not looking at James.

"Yeah and when I came back from my dad's, you were out." James said.

Oliver sighed and apologized to James. James shook his head at Oliver and told him that there was no need.

"So do you want to finish what we started earlier?" Oliver asked.

"James, Draco and I have something to tell you." Harry said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.**

Last time on Chapter 8

James sighed, and apologized to Oliver. Oliver held up his hand to stop James and with his other one grabbed one of James's. James sighed and explained everything that happened in the time Oliver didn't remember.

"So that's what happened." Oliver said, not looking at James.

"Yeah and when I came back from my dad's, you were out." James said.

Oliver sighed and apologized to James. James shook his head at Oliver and told him that there was no need.

"James, we need to talk with you!" Harry yelled from the living room.

Chapter 9

"I'm sorry," James apologized.

"It's okay, there's a lot of things going on right now that seems to uncover more and more with the minute." Oliver said. "It's like the mystery of life and to tell you, I love mysteries!"

"Okay then, I'll be back as soon as I can, and I might just take you up on that offer." James said, giving Oliver a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver was totally shocked by the kiss and froze there as James walked out, unaware of Oliver's frozenness.

James went to the kitchen and saw that no one was there, so he checked the living room and say Harry and Draco sitting on the couch talking.

"What is this about," James asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other with grave looks and turned towards the doorway on the other side of the room and Draco said "Come on out Severus."

Just then, James couldn't believe whose name he just heard. James had never met his father's God-Father, he's only heard about him and from what he's heard, James never thought of him to be a good man.

"So, is this your brat Potter?" A tall man dressed in a dark black cloak and dark jet-black hair asked.

"Yes Snape, this is me and Draco's son James Hyperion Potter." Harry said.

"And what would his name be for the Malfoy last name?" Snape asked.

"It's still James Hyperion Malfoy," James said.

Snape looked from Harry and Draco over to James, giving James a glare but it didn't affect James in the slightest.

"Dad gives me worst glares than that," James snapped.

"JAMES," Draco glared, making James take a step back.

"You have improved Draco, but I doubt you'll find this visit unpleasant." Snape said.

"It's always unpleasant when you're around, even worst when you were teaching." Harry said, getting a smack in the arm by Draco.

"Well I've retired from teaching and I find you'll be doing a lot more slapping now for a while my God-Son." Snape said.

"What do you mean," Harry, Draco, and James asked.

"I'm staying with you until they can rebuild my house; it was attacked while I was gone shopping and burned to the ground. The wards didn't even keep them away but I kept an emergency pack with me with clothes and other things as such." Snape said.

"Can this be put to the vote?" James asked.

"NO, I'm surprised at you James. I'd thought you'd want me to tell you all about your fathers in school, even when Draco was pregnant with you and how all it worked out in the school." Snape said.

"I do want to know but I have a feeling that it will upset my dad's." James said.

"I plan on it; anyway, they owe me, a lot." Snape said, walking upstairs.

"James, I need to tell you that you're-" Draco started but Harry said "Extraordinary, and go tell Oliver what's going on."

James nodded and ran upstairs after Snape. Snape came out of James's room and hissed "Who's this boy and what is he up to?"

"Chill Severus, he's my boyfriend, Oliver." James said, separating Snape's cold, strong, fierce hand from Oliver's arm.

"Who's that," Oliver asked, taming his tongue so Snape didn't try and kill him.

"He's my dad, Draco's God-Father. Trust me, don't get him angry." James said.

Oliver nodded and they walked down-stairs, hearing Snape spat towards Oliver. Oliver went to the kitchen to get something to eat and James went over to Draco.

"Dad, why did Snape spat at Oliver?" James asked Draco.

"The reasons to that will come but for now, Oliver will have to get use to it. And please go tell Snape that there is to be no magic using in this house." Draco said, getting a nod from James.

Oliver came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal but sat it down at the side when James came over. James looked at Oliver with a questionable look and Oliver leaned in and kissed James on the lips. James started kissing back but they were interrupted by Snape clearing his throat.

"What Snape," James asked harshly.

"Don't speak in that tone with me boy, just ask your fathers what I did to them when they did." Snape said. "Now I need your help in my room."

James and Oliver looked at each other and followed Snape up to the only guest room and saw all of Oliver's things out of the room and Snape's things all packed away in the room.

"DAD,' James yelled, causing Harry and Draco to run up to him.

"Wh-what's with this Snape?" Harry asked.

"What's with what?" Snape asked. "I told you I'd be staying and I am. So I moved all of his stuff out of the room."

"He's living with us for a while too." Harry growled.

"Chill Harry, I don't think Snape knew that." Draco said.

"Yes, I sort of figured, but since James and him are dating I thought while I'm here they could sleep together." Snape said.

"Well, that wouldn't be too bad." Draco said.

"Good, now will one of the three of you help me with something real quick." Snape demanded.

"I will," Draco said, walking into the room that was now taken over by Severus Snape.

James and Oliver followed Harry downstairs. Harry went over to the wall and punched his fist through it.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that strong Mr. Potter." Oliver said.

"Thanks, but please call me Harry." Harry said.

Oliver nodded followed by James asking "What's got you upset dad?"

"It's Severus, he pisses me off all too easily." Harry said.

"Oh, I don't see how he does that?" James said, questioning.

"It's just him, even as a teacher, him being his grumpy, not-ever-caring-self gets me angry." Harry said.

"Okay, dad," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey James, let's go out for a while!" Oliver said, jumping up and down like a little boy.

"Okay, dad is it okay if we do?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's totally cool with me, but check with Draco." Harry said.

"Okay," James said, walking up to Snape's room.

"SNAPE, WE'RE NOT TELLING HIM!" Draco said.

"Why not," Snape asked, as James came closer to the slightly opened. "He has the right no know Dray."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, ONLY HARRY MAY CALL ME THAT! YOU HAVE ACTUALLY STARTED TO GET ME ANGRY!" Draco said.

"Well there's no need to yell, James needs to know he's-" Snape started.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT, HARRY AND I WANT HIM TO HAVE A SAFE, NORMAL LIFE. PLEASE DON'T START THIS WITH ME OR HARRY." Draco said, before James got the courage to knock on the door.

Draco turned to the door and saw James.

"What," Draco snapped.

"Can Oliver and I go out on a date like for the rest of the day?" James asked a little frightened.

"Sure," Draco said smoothly, "and sorry about the yelling, if you heard any of that."

"I didn't hear you yelling," James lied, and then walked away from the room.

"What did your dad say?" Oliver asked.

"He's allowing it, but I sort of stink, Do you mind if I took a shower real quick." James asked.

"A little cause I like your sink." Oliver said, going up and inhaling James's smell.

"Okay," James giggled.

James went up to his room and grabbed his and Oliver's cell phones and wallets and went back to Oliver. James told Harry goodbye and the two boys left. Oliver grabbed James's hand and started leading him somewhere. James started to laugh at Oliver's eagerness until it brought him up to Oliver's parent's house.

"Oliver, what are we doing here?" James asked.

"Going to my old tree house," Oliver said. "It's in the woods behind the house. Come on."

Oliver started pulling James again and they ran into the backyard and into the woods. They started walking for about ten minutes before James started complaining about how dirty he was getting and that he was tired of walking. Oliver just chuckled, finding it was cute and stopped to look up at the trees to see it was still there. James, who wasn't paying attention, ran into Oliver, knocking both of them down. They looked at each other, and then busted up laughing.

Oliver stopped laughing and helped James up after standing up. Oliver brushed all the dirt and stuff off of him and saw James doing the same to find a wet spot in his crotch area. Oliver busted up laughing at James and fell back down. Oliver was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. James looked at Oliver with a questionable look and stood there.

When Oliver was done laughing at James, Oliver pointed to the wet spot on James's crotch area and started laughing again, seeing James cover himself up embarrassed. Oliver turned and started walking towards a tree when James busted up laughing. Oliver turned around to see James on the ground laughing. Oliver looked at James with the same face James had towards him and decided to hold James down. Oliver ended up winning the struggle and James had stopped laughing.

"What were you laughing at?" Oliver asked, pinning James's hands above his head with one hand.

"You're butt is wet, makes it look like you peed yourself from the behind." James laughed. "Plus, I'm allowed to seeing how you laughed at me with the wet spot that I got."

"Fine, you win. Now, please, get ready to climb." Oliver said.

"Okay, but really, how much farther is it?" James asked.

"Not much father then all we have do is to go up." Oliver said.

James sighed when Oliver didn't get off of him and saw Oliver smiling at him. Oliver's hand started to move down James's body then reached his pants. That's when James really wanted Oliver to continue but Oliver stopped and got off of James. James got up and followed Oliver to where they stopped walking after two minutes and Oliver started knocking on a trees.

"What are you doing Oliver?" James asked.

"There's a tree that sounds and feels different from the other trees. I'm trying to find it." Oliver said.

Oliver gasped at a tree and started pushing it in different areas before they heard air being unpressurized. James looked over at Oliver and Oliver just laughed and grabbed James's hand before leading James into the tree to where there were small boards leading upward. Oliver started climbing before James. Once at the top, James gasped at what he saw.

There were a bunch of furniture and a big flat screen TV and a hot tub. James's face lit up with glee as he went to check everything out.

"There's also a bed room and a kitchen with a working refrigerator. You want to see?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," James said.

James followed Oliver to the kitchen and Oliver got into the fridge and got James a cold drink. Then James followed Oliver to the bed room.

"Do you get service?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to text my dad to tell him we'll be sleeping here or something?" James asked.

"A little," Oliver said, blushing at James.

James texted his Harry, asking if they could and sending them his location, and then five minutes went by and James got a text with audio of Harry and Draco saying "NO." James signed knowing Oliver heard it and looked at Oliver.

"It's really okay, but after school tomorrow we're coming back here." Oliver said.

James nodded and they both started to check everything and hang out before headed for the exit, the same way they came in, and running the rest of the way to James's house.

… … …

"James, Oliver, bed now." Draco said, looking at the clock to see it was almost mid-night.

"Okay, night dad," James said, walking into the living room to say the same thing to Harry.

"Night," Draco and Harry said in sync.

"Night, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," Oliver said, getting a "night" back.

_**Author Note: Hey, if you have an idea of what should happen in another chapter, please message me the idea. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. There is gay sex in described in this chapter, if you do not like that then please, DO NOT READ.

Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a little while before my next post.

Last Time on Chapter 9

_"It's really okay, but after school tomorrow we're coming back here." Oliver said._

_James nodded and they both started to check everything and hang out before headed for the exit, the same way they came in, and running the rest of the way to James's house._

… … …

_"James, Oliver, bed now." Draco said, looking at the clock to see it was almost mid-night._

_"Okay, night dad," James said, walking into the living room to say the same thing to Harry._

_"Night," Draco and Harry said in sync._

_"Night, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," Oliver said, getting a "night" back._

Now onto Chapter 10

After James and Oliver went to bed, Draco walked into the kitchen to find Snape doing something in a pot of his.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I'm making a potion to get that _brat_ and yours to spill their beans." Snape said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"_She_ is near, can't you feel it?" Snape spat and just about yelled. "And if _she_ is, I don't want to go into this blind."

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked, walking into the room.

"Think about it you idiots!" Snape sneered.

Harry clung to Draco and started to think about it and remembered back to the little girl in James's room.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Draco were at Draco's house, his mother loving the idea of them being together and them having a baby._

"_So when did all this happen?" Draco's mother, Narcissa, asked._

"_Near the end of the sixth year at Hogwarts," Draco said, resting himself on Harry._

"_And we didn't know about James until the beginning of our seventh year." Harry said._

"_That's wonderful, so what all happened that caused you guys to find out. I mean, you both know men __can__ get pregnant though potions but still didn't think to wear protection?" Narcissa asked._

"_Mom, please, if you're trying to lecture me just go ahead and do it. There's no reason to be beating around the bush with it!" Draco growled._

"_Watch it," She said with her voice as cold as ice and making Harry shiver._

"_Dragon, just cool down, why don't we just tell her all that happened when we during the seventh year." Harry said._

"_No, I won't talk about it, it's too soon. Please, don't make me!" Draco freaked, jumping off of Harry and down a long hallway that could be like a corridor._

"_That's very strange, even for Draco. What all went on, please tell me." She asked Harry._

"_I'm sorry; Narcissa, but I can't do that. Dragon will be very upset, and I don't like to see him like that, especially towards me." Harry said, getting up.__  
><em>_"I understand, but please tell Draco that when he's ready I'll be here for him and that I only want to hear it from the two of you, not anyone else." She said, walking away without another word._

"_HARRY," Draco yelled, sounding completely scared._

_Harry had started running up to their room and found Draco standing by the door, completely shaking and freaked. Harry had finally reached Draco and looked at Draco. Draco looked back and started crying and pointed towards the room. Harry walked in and looked around to see little baby James covered in a multi-color glow inside his crib and it reached over to another part of the crib where another baby was laying._

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Harry yelled._

"_I don't know but when I came up here, he was quietly sleeping and then the glow started and then the baby started to appear." Draco said._

_Harry looked back and saw the glow around the two babies was starting to fade. They watched as James started to crawl over to the other baby in the crib and the two grabbed each other's hands. The glow ended and they saw little baby James holding a little naked girl that looked like him._

"_What should we do?" Draco asked._

"_Call Snape," Harry said._

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah, that little girl James made from his magic, I knew he was going to be powerful, but I didn't know he was going to be _that_ powerful." Harry said.

"Yes well, that little girl, what did you call _her_?" Snape asked.

"Andria," Draco said.

"Yes well, _Andria_ is near and most likely in this town. I never knew she'd end up somewhere close to us. And by the feel of it, she hates James for some reason." Snape said.

"What reason would she have for hating James?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's bad and she's held it for a long time." Snape said.

Harry sighed, looking at the clock and they all decided to head to bed.

…

The next morning, James was taken from his bed with Oliver and put in Harry and Draco's room. James woke up to find he was in another room and just about screamed when he saw Harry.

"What the hell dad," James said.

"We need to talk," Draco said, behind James; making him jump.

"Stop it," James said, making sure his heart was still beating.

"Sorry, but we need to text. Have you met anyone that really hates you for something that you did or had no control over?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Angel's sister, but she seems more like a slave. Why," James asked.

"No reason, that's all we needed to talk about," Draco said.

"Hold on James, don't leave just yet." Harry said. "Draco, can I talk with you in the bathroom real quick?"

Draco followed Harry into the bathroom and all James heard were the sounds of them mumbling.

(Inside the bathroom)

"Draco, we need to tell him." Harry said.

"No, why do you want to tell him? Don't you know what that may do to him?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do, but haven't you ever wanted to go back to the wizard world instead on staying here in the muggle world?" Harry asked.

"Fine, but promise me this: We're going to tell him when he's sixteen or seventeen." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry and saw that Harry wasn't going to give up on this and sighed in agreement. A big grin came to Harry's face and Harry thanked Draco by giving him a kiss on the lips. Draco kissed back and the two of them walked out of the bathroom.

"So, what's going on?" James asked.

"You'll find out when you're older," Harry sighed, making Draco laugh to himself.

Harry gave Draco a playful look and James left the room, knowing where they we going to do. James shut the door after saying "Don't even go there, dads, and I _don't_ want to hear _anything_ from this room."

"What are you saying, boy?" Snape asked.

"Oh, hey, what are you over here?" James asked, completely curious.

"I'm going to talk with your crazy, stupid dads." Snape said.

"I can't disagree about what you just called them, but I'd wait until they left their room." James said.

"Too bad, I'm going in _now_." Snape sneered.

Snape pushed past James and walked into Harry and Draco's room only to walk back out with his strong look weakened.

"Told you," James said, walking away as the door opened.

"James, what's going on?" Oliver asked, completely surprised.

"My dad's are at _it_ and Snape walked in on them." James laughed.

Oliver started laughing too when Harry, Draco, and Snape came over.

"What's so funny," Draco asked, getting looked over by James.

"Oh nothing," James said, realizing Harry and Draco were in their boxers with wet spots all over them.

"Well the two of you need to get ready for school!" Draco said, looking at his watch and seeing it was almost eight.

James and Oliver rushed to get ready and they were out the door with all their school things.

-At the house-

"Snape, what was so important that you had to interrupt?" Draco asked. "I was going to take over Harry this time!"

"No, like always, I take over you." Harry said, getting his Quidditch look on.

"Is that a promise, or a challenge?" Draco asked, following Harry's playful attitude.

Snape cleared his throat, completely disgusted, and the two men stopped. Snape stared at them a little longer, trying to bug Harry and his plan ended up working. Harry started fidgeting, until he got a look of his face and said "If you like what you see, Snape, you should come at it."

Snape was completely disgusted at what Harry had said and answered with a slap to the face and his wand to Harry's neck.

"Don't test me boy, or you will die, whether you make my godson happy or not!" Snape growled.

"Then tell us what was so important," Draco demanded.

"I found her. I put a tracking spell on James to make sure that he won't be taken anywhere we can't go. And to tell you… the girl goes to James's school." Snape said.

"What, what are you talking about and how the hell do you know this?" Harry asked.

"Easy, I'm the best potion master in the world." Snape said, first time both Harry and Draco heard Snape get cocky.

"Well what about the spell, how did you get it on James, we watch his during the night!" Draco asked.

"Easy, I put it into his food, and it was a potion tracking spell you idiots, do you really think that I'd be stupid enough to use magic from my wand here in the muggle world where it is even easier to track and trace?" Snape asked, completely offended but not sounding it.

"No, anyway, what are we going to do if she grew up in the wizard world I mean, she was stolen from his a couple nights after James made her, wasn't she?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yeah, so if she was raised in the wizard world, she'd have her magic to kill James and anyone she wanted, James can't use his magic yet." Draco said.

"But what about the light post," Snape asked, making the two men jump with surprise. "Yes, I know of that, and I figured it was James when I came into town. Everyone in the wizard world knows about it but none of them know who."

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Just act as normal as we can until it comes time," Draco said, with more of a sigh.

Harry had relaxed and Draco took it upon himself to use the opportunity to dominate Harry. So when Harry and Snape weren't looking, he took his crotch out and quickly but swiftly pulled down Harry's boxers and entered him, making him moan in endless pleasure. Snape turned and was about to walk away when Harry grabbed him, looking at him with lust filled eyes. Snape ripped away from Harry and Harry fell backwards, making Draco push in farther and having Harry scream in pleasure.

"Quiet down you idiots, or do I have to put the silent spell on the house?" Snape asked, not looking at the naked men having a very rough sex session on the floor.

"Spell-ll pp-plea-ss-se," Harry moaned very loudly.

Snape mumbled some curse words about Harry and Draco then put the silent spell on the house. Snape then walked upstairs to this quarters and thought of ways to protect him from getting rapped and protect James from the unknown female threat.

Draco kept lusting hard into Harry making them both moan in pleasure and Harry came all over himself, some on Draco, and the rest on the floor and furniture. Draco still lusted into Harry and ended up exiting before he came. Draco forced Harry into another position, before Harry could get a hang of what was going on, and ended Harry, slamming into him with everything he had.

Draco soon came with a loud moan of pain, pleasure, and enjoyment. Draco lied there next to Harry on the floor, not bothering to remove himself from Harry's insides.  
>"I love you," Harry huffed.<p>

"I love you too, and I told you I'd be the dominate one this time." Draco said.

Harry laughed and agreed then the two fell asleep, not caring if someone were to walk in and see them naked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.**

**Last Time on Chapter 10**

Harry and Draco remembered what happened in the past. James had a talk with Harry and Draco and Harry gave a time when they'd finally uncover a secret to James. Snape learned not to interrupt Harry and Draco's feast of love, and Harry and Draco learned that Snape still had some tricked in his old bones. And Draco had "dominated" Harry.

**Now onto Chapter 11**

-With James and Oliver-

As James and Oliver got into Oliver's car, James kept thinking about the things he could make out when his fathers were in the bathroom talking. He looked over at Oliver but was too caught up in his thoughts to hear anything that he was saying.

"James," Oliver said, shaking him.

"What," James asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"What are we going to do about Angel, I mean, what if she tells people about us. About me being bi-sexual?" Oliver asked, sounding worried.

"It will be okay, do really think that people will leave you if they know the _real_ you?" James asked.

"They've seen me checking you out before, and called me out on it. Saying that they would no longer be my friend if I was gay and only using the girls." Oliver said. "But I'm gay and I like the girls, so what do you think they'd think?"

"They may only think bad about you unwillingly liking guys but find some relief in you still liking girls, but they may not believe in bi-sexuality. You do know that so if they don't… they're going to make you choose between me and them." James said. "And I don't want you to choose me to make me feel happy; I want you to do what you think you should choose. Besides, if they do that then they're not your real friends."

"James, I'd choose you over them because I love you and they're just people to me. But still, I don't think that I want anyone else to know just yet." Oliver said, giving James a kiss on the lips.

James kissed back and broke off when he heard some of Oliver's friends coming over.

"I'll see you later, okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I won't be going back to your house after school, I have arrangements to do something after school. So I'll see you when I get back?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," James said, getting a bad feeling over-whelming him. "I promise you will."

"Okay, later," Oliver said, getting out of the car.

James got out and was thrown against Oliver's car.

"What were you doing in there, fag?" a guy asked.

"Back off him Blake, otherwise you're going to have to deal with me." Oliver said.

"You rarely stick up for lower classmen like this, Oliver, so what gives?" Another boy asked.

"I got kicked out and James helped me by allowing me to live with him and his parents so this is the least I can do. Now I've said it once and now I'll say it again, get off of him!" Oliver growled.

"So you're living with a _fairy_, are you Oli?" Blake asked. "What would you do if I did this?"

Blake moved James so Oliver could see him. James's hands were being held back by Blake, who was a big brut that may be able to take on James and Oliver together. Blake held James's arms with one hand and with the other; he moved it onto James's stomach.

"If you go any lower, I'll tear you apart. Or call James's parents." Oliver said.

"Oliver, don't dare bring my dad's into this, just go. Please, I'll be fine." James said, not even in pain from Blake's grip or the position of his arms.

"No, you've helped me and now I'm helping you!" Oliver said.

"Either you walk away and let us do our business, or I'll have to rip him apart, and I'll think I'll start right here." Blake said, putting his hand on James's crotch.

"That's it; either get your hand off of there right now or die." James threatened.

"What are you going to do?" Blake asked, grabbing James, and started pumping him through James's clothes.

And with that, James got one of his arms loose and with the other put Blake in the same position he was just in. Blake's arms couldn't get all the way behind him but James didn't loosen what he was aiming for and ended up getting them behind Blake's back, dislocating Blake's shoulders.

Blake howled out in pain and Oliver looked at James with amazement. James then flipped Blake over him, having him land on his chest and face first, very hardly, on the concrete.

Blake laid there, motionlessly as all the other guys that ganged up on James ran to him.

"I warned you, mess with me and you just might die." James said, grabbing his stuff and walking into the school.

Oliver followed James in awe as James came up to Angel who was getting her things out of the locker that they use-to share.

"I'm getting my stuff and heading back to my old locker, so don't worry." Angel said.

"Angel… can you keep the thing of me and James a secret?" Oliver asked.

"What do I get out of it?" Angel asked.

"What happened to all your other boyfriends? They moved away right? Well people may think that they moved away and ended up being turned gay by you. So you tell people about us and people will think the same thing, only I'll still be here." James said.

Angel's eyes got big and she nodded, taking as much stuff as she could and left the two boys.

"So how'd you do all of that?" Oliver asked.

"Easy, I taught myself how to fight, when I was able to from different things I've seen from games and TV." James said.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," Oliver said, starting to walk away.

"Hey," James said, stopping Oliver. "Be careful today, you never knew what's going to happen with how it went earlier."

Oliver nodded and started walking away feeling a bit worried and guilty that he wasn't able to give James what he wanted.

All day, James and Oliver have been on alert when it came to their friends, but had no reason for it, until lunch came around.

"Hey Oliver," Josh said, at James's table.

"Hey Josh, hey James," Oliver said.

"Hello," James said, wishing he could jump into Oliver's strong arms and kiss him right on the lips.

"How are you two doing," Oliver asked.

"Good," James said.

"Great, Blake went to the hospital and will be there for a month." Josh said.

"Cool, so how is that good?" Oliver asked.

"I actually get to come to lunch and don't get in trouble for _not_ having my homework!" Josh said.

"Wait, aren't you in the same class as Blake?" James asked, as Oliver sat down.

"Yeah but he'll bully he can," Josh said.

"Really," James asked.

"Yeah, he tried to bully a teacher into doing his work and not giving him homework a few years ago, didn't work out so well." Josh said.

"Wow," James said, then turned to Oliver. "So what did he want with you?"

"I don't know, most likely something along the lines of money or homework or something, he really is stupid." Oliver said, acting as if he didn't want to jump on James and kiss him all over.

"Oh," James said.

"So what was he wanting with you, I mean, it sounded like you two had something going on." Oliver said.

"What are you two talking about?" Josh asked.

"We saw Blake before he got hurt; James was the one to end up hurting him." Oliver said.

"No way, you were the one to shoot him in the stomach?" Josh asked, completely surprised.

"What," James yelled, but no one other than the ones at the table noticed.

"Yeah, he was shot," Josh said.

"James never shot him; I was there the whole time." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I only dislocated his shoulders and made him fly then land on his face and chest." James said, "Chest before face."

"Well that's what he went to the hospital for; he was shot in the stomach and almost died of blood loss." Josh said, getting up and went to empty his tray.

"This is getting weird," James said to himself.

"James, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Oliver asked, getting up.

"Sure," James said, and followed Oliver to the bathroom.

Once Oliver was sure that no one else was in the bathroom, he turned to James and gave him a rough, passionate kiss on the lips. James started kissing back and got pushed up against the wall by Oliver.

James remembered something Draco had told him: that the Malfoy's were never dominated. Then he remembered that Harry told him the same thing. James then flipped Oliver over so James was on top and broke off of Oliver only to start kissing him viscously and started sucking on his neck.

"Ja-a-ames," Oliver moaned, "you're going to-o give me a hickey."

James took his mouth of Oliver's neck and saw that it was too late.

"Too late," James said, "Do you want me to go?"

"Well I was sort of hoping you would," Oliver laughed, getting punched in the arm.

"How are you going to explain that?" James asked.

"Tell them you accidentally hit me in the neck trying to swat a fly." Oliver said, smiling.

"Okay, let's get back to the table," James said.

As the two walked out, James behind Oliver, James saw Max who was giving him a look that was a mix of I-am-going-to-kill-you and I-know-what's-going-on. And it started creeping James out. As they sat down, Josh was giving them a goofy look.

"What," Oliver asked, getting a drink of milk.

"You two were making out in the bathroom, and then James gave you a hickey." Josh said, making Oliver choke on the milk.

"No," Oliver said.

"Then what's that," Josh asked, pointing to the hickey.

"I hit him when I was trying to kill a fly, now drop it." James said, looking away.

"That's a lie and the two of you know it!" Josh said, getting up into James's face.

"I'd suggest you get out of my face if you want to keep breathing, now talk to your _husband_ Oliver." James said, quite venomously.

"Isn't he supposed to be yours?" Josh asked James.

"Josh, please just get out of his face, he will kill you, you know." Oliver said.

"Okay, fine," Josh said. "But, James here is coming with us after school."

"NO," Oliver said, right before the lunch bell rang.

"I'll talk with you about it in Study Hall, Oliver, but till then." Josh said, getting up and walking away.

"Why not," James asked.

"You'll be hurt," Oliver said, and with that he just grabbed his stuff and left for his next class.

James sighed and did the same. James kept thinking about all that he may see after school if he did go with Oliver and Josh, and each thing he imagined scared him more and more.

At the end on the day, Oliver and Josh were waiting for James outside of school.

"You're coming with us," Josh said.

"But you and I won't be participating in it." Oliver said.

"Okay, how come," James asked.

"Because, I won't allow it…" Oliver said and started slowly walking towards his car.

"What all is going on, you're being as secretive as my parents," James said, "and that's not anywhere good."

"Please James, just trust me on this, I know what I'm talking about when I say that you'll be hurt." Oliver said, then started running the rest of the way to his car.

"Tell me what's going on here," James demanded.

"That's for you to see, and I have a question before Oliver stops me from asking you this," Josh said. "Have you asked Oliver if he's a virgin, and are you a virgin?"

"Yes I am and no I have not, what does this have to do with anything?" James asked.

"You may see," Josh said, and grabbed James's arm and started leading him to the car.

After about thirty minutes of riding with Josh driving, they were still not there.

"Are we there yet," James asked.

"No, and grab your phone," Oliver said, and at that point it started ringing.

James answered it only to be introduced to Harry and Draco yelling into the phone.

"James where are you," Is all he could make out of the two babbling men.

"Hey, chill," James nearly yelled into the phone. "Oliver invited me to something after school and is in total secret about it!"

"Well are you there," Draco asked.

"No, not even close apparently," James said.

"Damn," James heard Harry swore. "Well when you get there call us, if you don't you'll be grounded or worse."

"What's worse," James asked, and then started regretting it.

"Oh, maybe we'll have sex on your bed, or put Snape in your room to do as he wishes or-" Draco said, getting some enjoyment out of all the things he was thinking.

"NO," James yelled, interrupting Draco.

"Then call us when you're there!" Harry said.

"We're here!" Josh yelled.

"We're here," James said, after hanging up and recalling his house.

"What was with the hanging up?" Harry asked.

"You said to call so in order to do that I would have had to hang up on that one." James said, in a smart tone.

"Watch it, well, try to have fun, and remember those things on what to do if things get too intense." Harry said.

"Okay dad," James said.

"Love you," Harry and Draco said.

"Love you guys too." James said, then hung up again.


	12. Chapter 12

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.

**Last Time on Chapter 11**

James and Oliver figured out what to do when it came to their "Angel" situation and James beat up on a kid for trying to "mess" with him the wrong way. James got invited to something that he is in the total dark about after school and on the way there James had a very weird conversation with Harry and Draco.

**Now onto Chapter 12**

"So this is the place," James asked, only seeing a broken down warehouse, in an unfamiliar looking district, about a half mile away.

"Well, not completely," Josh said, and then turned to Oliver.

"We have to walk, or run, about a half mile." Oliver said, glaring at Josh. "But this is as far as we're going James."

"What, why," James asked.

"Because, I don't want you to see this, they'll either think I got detention or quit and when Josh tells them I quit-" Oliver said.

"They'll be all over Oliver and beat the crap out of him for quitting unless I tell them Oliver's _lover_ made him." Josh said.

"But I only want you to go this far, we're not going to that warehouse!" Oliver said.

"Fine, either way, I still get _you_." James said.

"Whoa, none of that in or on or around my car," Josh said.

"Too bad, this is _my_ car," Oliver said.

"But I'm the driver," Josh said.

"So we won't get it in the driver's seat." James said.

Josh grumbled in defeat and started walking.

After five minutes of talking in the back seat of Oliver's car, James decided to give Oliver a few kisses. Only to have it start to heat up a bit.

"James," Oliver moaned as James sucked on Oliver's sweet spot.

"Hm," James asked.

"Why'd you say that in front of Josh?" Oliver asked.

"What," James asked, completely confused.

"About having me either way," Oliver said.

"I don't know, I think I was thinking out loud." James said, getting off of Oliver.

"Okay," Oliver said, getting on top of James and started sucking on his neck.

Oliver started undoing their pants and pulled them down. Oliver tossed them on the floor and took his shirt off, only to have James quickly move in on his body. Oliver moaned as James's tongue moved over his nipples.

"James," Oliver moaned, while getting his hands underneath James's shirt.

James took off his shirt and Oliver's tongue quickly found James's chest. James moaned and started to reach for Oliver's boxers when a knock on the door got their attention.

Josh opened the door and said "No matter how hot and how quickly you got me turned on, I think we should get out of here quickly."

"Why," Oliver asked, getting into the driver's seat, still only in his boxers.

"Because they're after me _now_," Josh said, getting in the back with James.

Oliver sighed heavily and drove to the nearest safe spot, which was a nearby motel. Oliver got a room after getting dressed and for only ten dollars a night and the three of them pilled in.

"Well then, aren't you two going to continue?" Josh asked.

"NO," James asked surprised. "You're in here and I am not having sex with Oliver in front of you."

"Well from watching you two have a rough make-out session, I am totally turned on and if you would have gotten Oli's dick out. Mine would have been coming out too." Josh said, getting a strange look from James.

"James, I forgot to tell you, Josh is bi too," Oliver said.

"And I'm still turned on, will one of you please-" Josh started.

"I will not," James quickly said.

"Oliver," Josh asked.

"Only if James says it is okay for me to do and with him," Oliver said.

"How can you say something like that? Of course it's not okay with me!" James said.

"Come on, will someone, it'll take shorter time if someone does it to me and more pleasurable." Josh said.

"No," James said, going over to Oliver and sitting beside him on the bed.

"Fine, then move because I'm going to so it on the bed," Josh said, undoing his pants and pulling them with his boxer-briefs down.

"James, just do it, you won't have to swallow it or anything and if someone doesn't then he'll complain to us for the rest of a month." Oliver said.

"Fine but first this," James said, then grabbed Oliver's balls in his hands and started squeezing. "You didn't think I was going to do this without getting some sort of revenge."

"Aaaahhhhh," Oliver quietly yelled. "Please let go."

A few tear escaped Oliver's eyes and James let go. Oliver looked at James and went to the bathroom to check down there.

James turned to Josh and got down on top of him.

"You owe me huge after this, or I will kill you." James said.

"How about a three-some," Josh said, as James went south of Josh's body.

"No, I only want to be entered, or entered by my boyfriend. Got it," James asked, putting his mouth on Josh's exposed hard-on.

"YEAH," Josh loudly moaned.

James sucked Josh only on the tip but very hard and fast. Josh was moaning like crazy, and even more as Oliver came out of the bathroom.

"Oliver, are you up for a three-some?" Josh moaned.

"NO," James said, and bit Josh's crotch.

James got off of Josh and sat on a different bed.

"James, was that really needing and why won't you?" Josh asked.

"Because I don't want to have sex with anyone other than _my_ boyfriend," James just about yelled.

"Well after that you've totally killed the mood." Josh said.

"Good," James said, then turned to Oliver to see him get a hard-on.

Oliver turned away from James and sat down next to Josh.

"How about we just talk," Oliver said, knowing what can happen if he were to make James too mad.

"Isn't it great that we don't have school tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, maybe we could spend the night here," James said.

"Yeah, and Oliver and I could have sex like we did when he was single and spent the night together." Josh said.

"What," James asked.

"Josh did you really," Oliver asked, getting angry at him.

"Sorry, but he needed to learn at some time." Josh said.

"True," Oliver sighed, looking over to see a totally pissed off James.

James got up and walked over to Josh, only to punch him straight in the nuts then in the side of the face. James stomped outside and got into Oliver's car. Oliver followed him, getting in after him.

"James, tell me what's wrong," Oliver said.

"I thought you were good, while I sucked at it, I figured you'd had done it with a bunch of girls, but now I know that you _had_ done it with the girls _and _Josh." James said.

"I had never done it with any girl, and we were such close friends that we wondered any time we could… I'm sorry, and we only do it when one of us is single, I'd never cheat on you, please forgive my stupidity." Oliver said.

"There's nothing from before you and I get together that you need to ask for forgiveness, it's what you said in there and what _Josh_ said that I'm mad about." James said.

"Okay, but now you see why I was so calm when asking," Oliver asked.

"You weren't just calm, you were eager as well," James said. "You want him, don't you?"

"No, I want you and only you," Oliver said, trying to get James to look at him.

"LIES," James said, moving away from Oliver as he felt his temperature rise in himself and the car.

"James, I'm not lying when I say that I love you and only you!" Oliver said, moving towards James some more.

James started feeling something crackle and started out of the car, only to get pushed back onto it by Oliver. Oliver and James stared into each other's eyes and James's anger slowly went down.

"Are you okay now, do you want to go home?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine, and I don't want to go home," James said, pushing Oliver off of him. "I don't want to go home, one because my dad's will question all that happened and I _will_ tell them all that happened and I can believe that Harry and Snape will want to kill you. Two is because I want to smack Josh right now."

James stomped into back into the room and stood right in front of Josh.

"Hey James," Josh said, his voice just now turning back to normal.

"What are you playing at," James asked.

"James, he's not playing at anything, come on, let's just go to bed." Oliver said, looking at the clock that read eight-thirty.

Just then, James's phone started ringing and James answered it, wishing he didn't.

"JAMES, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU; WE THOUGHT YOU WERE COMING HOME SOON!" Harry yelled.

"Chill, I'm staying the night at a motel with Oliver and his _weird_ best friend." James said, in a Draco tone.

"Don't dare try that tone," Draco yelled.

"Well then," James said in a Harry tone, and then switched to Snape when he continued, "how about this?"

"NO" the two men yelled.

"Well then chill or I'll get you all hopped up on hormones that Snape will want to join." James threatened.

"Don't try it," Draco threatened, and James knew from the anger tone not to try anything.

"Fine, but I'm staying here at the motel, and I'll be able to get to school tomorrow without being late." James said.

"No because a bad snow is coming and it'll cancel school out for the next couple of days, as well as the roads, now get home NOW," Harry said.

"No," James said, then hung up and turned his phone off.

"Was that your dads?" Oliver asked.

"Yep," James said.

"And you just hung up on them without caring," Oliver asked.

"Yep," James said again.

"And they know I'm with you and this was my idea," Oliver asked, sounding very scared.

"Yep," James said. "Don't worry, the worst thing they're going to do is torched you."

"That's what I was afraid of," Oliver said.

"How about we go to a club," Josh said.

"I'm up for it," James said. "I want to get in _some sort_ of mood."

"Well I'll go but under _no_ circumstance will any of us drink or have sex!" Oliver said. "And that goes for you too, Josh, or you won't be getting back to town."

"Fine," Josh grumbled.

"No drugs either," Oliver said. "You know as well as I do that they're bad for your health and your body, just like alcohol."

"Then what fun is a club?" Josh asked.

"Remembering what you did at it," Oliver said.

Josh started to grumble as the three of them walked out to Oliver's car, where Josh was forced to sit in the back.

James had fallen asleep on the way right as they started moving.

-James's dream-

"_James," a voice called. "Come and fight me or I'll find you and kill you."_

_James started looking around and saw only thick woods, then the ground next to him was hit by something that made it seem like it was a small explosion. James started running away, as fast as he could but it didn't help him. The ground behind him started exploding._

"_Fight me James, I mean; you are my creator, are you not?" The voice asked._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," James yelled as he ran and weaved through trees and vines._

"_You made me, out of magic, your father's know what I'm talking about, I mean they watched my birth." The voice said._

_James finally found the exit of the woods as the explosions seemed to die down until they finally stopped. As James was looking out of the woods into a clear pasture, he saw a girl that looked like the one that hated him that lived with Angel. They only thing is, she was wearing clothes that hung close to her body but looked loose enough to easily move around in._

"_Who are you," James asked._

"_I'm your sister, you created me from magic, because our father couldn't hold two of us, so you made me a few days later." She said._

"_What are you talking about, I never had magic, and I'm not a wizard like my father's!" James said._

"_Yes you are, now find your wand and fight me, or I might have to go against me nature and kill you when you're defenseless." She said, pointing a wand straight at him._

"_What are you talking about," James asked._

"_DON'T PLAY DUMB," she yelled, "you have now gone over my patience and now you die!"_

_She mumbled something and a green light shot out of the wand and enwrapped James. James felt like his life was slipping away from him in the most painful of ways as he cried out for no longer then a second._

James opened his eyes only to see the inside of his room.

"You're awake, good," Draco said, coming out of a corner.

"What happened," James asked, sitting up.

"You very quickly fell asleep, and it seemed like you were having a nightmare, and Oliver couldn't wake you up." Draco said.

"Oh, what happened to Josh," James asked.

"Went home, now tell me what you saw in your dream." Draco demanded.

"Where's Oliver," James asked, not seeing any of Oliver's stuff.

"Went home with his parents," Draco said. "They've finally come to acceptance with who he is, now, tell me about the dream."

"Tell me, am I a wizard," James asked, "tell me the truth."

Draco sighed and walked out of the room, only to be met by Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I've made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Don't forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.

**Last Time on Chapter 12**

James learns of a terrifying secret about himself and what his parents have been hiding from him. He also learns of things Oliver use to do before the two of them ever hooked up.

**Now On To Chapter 13**

"Tell me, am I a wizard," James asked, "tell me the truth."

Draco sighed and walked out of the room, only to be met by Harry. Harry looked at Draco and grabbed his hand, only to lead him down to the living room. James followed them yelling "Come on dad; please tell me, my life may be on the line!"

"James, just let it go and how would your life be on the line?" Harry asked James, making James remember his dream.

"Because, a chick wants to kill me, and she used... one of the unforgivable that dad told me about to do it." James said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, coming over to James and giving him a hug.

"She looked like the girl that lives at Angel's house and she kept telling me that you two watched as I created her from magic because you weren't able to keep to kids in you dad." James said.

"Just tell the boy," Snape sneered, coming down with a glare towards all of them.

"Snape, we can't and you said there was something weird going on here in this town and you wanted to find out, now James can help you so spend some time with him." Draco said.

"Or I'll just get into his head and look for what I want to," Snape said, then peered through James's thoughts and pulled out what he wanted.

"So," Harry asked.

"He is in danger, from _her_." Snape said, then went back to bed.

"What, does that mean what she was saying was true? I _am_ a wizard and made a girl from magic?" James asked, surprised.

Draco sighed then nodded his head.

"We never wanted you to know, we're sorry." Draco said.

"We were going to give you the choice to either live here in the muggle world, or go back to the wizard world and go to Hogwarts, but we only thought of the bad side of this that would come." Harry said, not looking at his son.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Draco looked at Harry and the two of them made James sit on the couch.

"Before we go into that, I might as well tell you that she is in complete rage and anger towards James and if this wasn't in the way, she would have been in Gryffindor." Snape said, coming out of nowhere, "which puts James in Slythern."

"Okay, I have no clue what that means but tell me why you never told me!" James demanded, feeling something slip from within him and hearing multiple things break around him.

"James CALM DOWN!" Draco yelled, grabbing James's arms.

James looked at Draco, they were looking straight eye-to-eye and James realized why it only took one or two looks from Draco to calm Harry down. James sighed and felt whatever it was that slipped, get back into his control again.

"What was that," James asked.

"That was you losing control of your magic, now that we have established that you have magic... you need to get some schooling in on how to control it." Harry said.

"But who are we going to get that we can trust to teach him?" Draco asked.

"We already know one person who can teach him _Potions_ and _Defense Against the Dark Arts_." Harry said.

"No, I doubt he would, and if he doesn't we can teach him those things but what about for wizard history or other things that we weren't so good at?" Draco asked.

"Wait, you're admitting you weren't very good at school, the great Draco Malfoy sucked at school?" Harry laughed.

"I got higher than that Granger girl and anyway I passed because when I wasn't with you, I was studying." Draco said. "Plus I had Snape." Draco shyly added.

"So that's how you passed, well Snape, what do you think about teaching a 'brat' again?" Harry joked, sending the word he used about his students back at him.

"Don't push it Potter," Snape sneered. "If I were to teach again it'd be in the company of my _own_ home which I have believed is repaired again and I'll be getting all the gallon's that I lost in the burning of it." Snape said. "Which I have to tell you, those twin Wesely's were the cause of it, it seems that they love to mess with me even when I've gone out of their lives." Snape growled.

"Wow, I haven't seen them in ages, maybe we should use Snape as bait to lure them here for a friendly, fun reunion." Harry smiled.

"Harry can I talk with you and Snape alone for a minute," Draco asked, grabbing their clothes and leading them to the room that was now Snape's territory.

"What," Snape asked.

Draco glared at Snape as he put a silent spell on the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Draco yelled.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"What Dragon is trying to say is that; if you're trying to have a peaceful life outside of danger and the Ministry, you mustn't invite old friends that are _known_ not to be trusted." Snape elaborated. "Meaning a Wesely," Snape added.

"Fine, do have you heard from someone we could trust to teach our son?" Snape asked.

"What about Longbottom?" Draco asked.

"What about him, last time I talked to him was in Hogwarts." Harry said.

"And you know we can trust him, out of all the Gryffindor's, him and his boyfriend were the only ones who helped against _him_." Draco said.

"You're right, those two are now living in the Muggle World also, and they said they wanted a danger free life." Snape said.

"Do you know where?" Harry asked.

"Private Drive, next to your cousin Dudley," Snape smiled.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDING ME!" Harry yelled.

"Harry James Potter, watch your language!" Draco sneered. "And you question where James gets his foul mouth."

"He gets it from you, he's Slythern remember, and you had quite a foul mouth when you were angry too." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco.

"Shut up," Draco playfully sneered.

Harry chuckled but it ended when he saw the look of disgust and anger on Snape's face.

"If you to even try that in here, I'll kill both of you," Snape threatened, and meant.

Draco knew Snape meant what he had said and grabbed Harry's arm then pulled him out of the room.

"So am I going to be taught?" James asked eagerly, meeting them out in the hallway.

"Maybe, we'll have to see who we're going to get to teach you, other than us."  
>Draco said.<p>

"Wait, you two are going to teach me?" James asked.

"Yes, and if they can't stand up to what they offer, then I will pitch in and give it a bit of a darker twist to it." Snape said, with his mouth edging into a smile.

"Wow Snape, I never thought I'd see you with a smile on your face." Harry joked.

"Shut up you-" Snape said, about to say something else when he saw the look on Draco's face and closed his mouth.

"Dragon, did you really have to do that?" Harry asked, after Snape walked back into his room.

"Yes, now, let's go see Longbottom," Draco said.

"Okay, you can go; I'm not going to see that filthy cousin of mine again." Harry said.

"But I want you to come; you know the street better than me!" Draco said.

"And I also don't want to go to Azkaban for cursing a muggle to death." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, knowing right where Harry was going.

"If I go and he says something, I'm going to _kill_ him and I'll make sure I use an unforgivable." Harry threatened.

"You're coming whether you like it or not, because you won't get any more loving's from me if you don't." Draco said, walking away.

"FINE, I'll go to the bloody place!" Harry yelled.

"Thank you," Draco said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"I wouldn't be saying 'thank you' so soon," Harry said, a grin on his face.

"To bad, we're going right away so that way we'll have more time for that." Draco said, knowing what Harry was grinning about.

"So we're going right now?" James asked.

"Yeah and we're _driving_ there, no magic." Draco demanded.

"But Dray!" Harry wined.

"No, none, plus apparating makes you sick, even more when you're angry." Draco said, winning the fight.

"Fine, we'll _drive_ but under one circumstance," Harry said, "James has to drive some of the way."

"WHAT, I'M ONLY FIFTEEN AND A HALF!" James yelled.

"So, and no Oliver," Harry said.

"Are you trying to kill me?" James asked.

"No, we're getting you ready to drive," Draco said, silently agreeing to Harry's terms.

"FINE," James yelled and stomped into his room.

"You're the one who caused this by wanting to learn of being a wizard." Draco yelled at him.

James huffed and jumped onto his bed, only to feel someone under the covers. James moved the covers and saw the girl from his dream.

"_Fight me_," She said, pointing the same wand at him.

"DAD," James yelled, running from her as she shot some blue light from her wand, after saying flipendo, towards James and missed.

Harry and Draco came running for James and saw multiple blue lights coming towards James as he rounded the door to avoid the spells.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"She's here… She's trying to get me to fight and she's trying to _kill_ me!" James said, breathing heavily.

"Just slow down," Draco said, going over to the room. "I don't see anything."

"But she was there and she was using a spell towards me!" James said.

"I'm going to have to agree with James, Dray; I saw that she was using a flipendo." Harry said.

"So you can see what he sees?" Draco asked.

"Um… James have you ever seen someone close to you die?" Harry asked, trying to avoid Draco's question.

"Um… Yeah, a few years back, it was the day that I came back home from camp and didn't want to leave my room." James said. "A friend that I was rooming with died during the night, he had a small heart attack but it caused some sort of failure in his body and died."

"Okay, so there's your answer," Harry said.

"What answer, you never did answer my question." Draco said a bit snappy as he grabbed both James and Harry and started to walk towards the door.

"Do you remember those carriages that seemed to drive themselves but we found out that they were driven by horses that you could only see if you've watched someone close to you die?" Harry asked. "Well she is doing the same thing but this was a spell so she could sneak up on James and kill him or try to talk him into fighting." Harry added.

Draco nodded and the three of them walked out to their car only to be met by Snape.

"I'm coming with, only because you may need my services." Snape said.

"Okay, let's get on going to Number 3 Privet Drive." Draco said.

On the way, James nearly wrecked into several other cars, several water hydrants, and nearly hit about every person who was walking on the street. James found he was doing a horrible job driving, to where, Harry and Draco found he was doing better than they had or Harry had with the flying car. Snape found himself holding back from cursing and hexing James into limbo.

Once there, James got out and started to laugh like a maniac.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked.

"Because, he thought we'd never live again and he's not driving home or I'll make sure you three _are_ dead." Snape said, looking rather carsick.

"Noted," Draco said. "So where do we go now?"

"We just walk, we'll find our way to the right house at one point," Harry said.

Everyone started to walk when they heard someone yelling behind them. All but Harry turned around in time to evade a giant dog charging towards them. The dog jumped onto Harry and caused Harry to roll over.

"I'm sorry Sir; I don't know what has gotten into him. He's normally a very well behaved dog," A man said, running up to them.

"It's okay, I love dogs." Harry said, scratching the dog instead of looking at who he was talking to.

"So where are you fine men going?" The guy asked.

"We're heading to Number 3 Privet Drive." Snape said.

"I live right next to there, let me take you there." The guy said.

"Thank you," Harry said, finally looking up at the man.

Just then both the man and Harry's eyes widen at things they believed they recognized in the other.

"Who are you," the man asked.

"I'm Harry Potter; this is my husband Draco Malfoy, our son James Potter or Malfoy, whatever one he chooses to go by, and Draco's godfather Severus Snape." Harry said.

"I thought you were him," The man said, turning cold.

"Who are you," Harry asked sternly.

"I'm Timothy James, one of your cousin's friends." He said coldly. "I'm living with him for a while."

"Dudley's doing something nice, that's not like him." Harry mocked.

"Missy, attack," the man ordered the dog.

The dog growled but only walked over to Harry and lied down next to him.

Timothy was surprised and started cursing off the top of his lungs.

"Watch your mouth before you don't have one anymore," Snape said, extremely coldly, making everyone but Timothy shiver and made Timothy whimper and crouch on the ground.

"Fine, I'll take you to your friend's house, freaks," Timothy said.

"Good, now stop talking and start walking before your own dog turns on you." Harry said, smiling as the dog growled at its master and began taking steps towards them as it bared its teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.

**Last Time on Chapter 13**

James learned the truth about being a wizard and Harry and Draco found themselves in trouble about teaching James what he needed to know in a short amount of time. James learned he had a sister and learned she was now out to kill him. Harry had to sacrifice all his pride to go to Private Drive, with James driving, to see an old friend.

**Now onto Chapter 14**

"You're really a freak and stupid to of come here," Timothy, Dudley's friend, growled.

"Oh just shut your worthless mouth or I'll kill you where you stand." Snape growled.

Timothy opened his mouth but closed it again when he look at Snape and saw Snape was fully serious; Snape even had his hand in his robe ready to pull out his wand.

"So, James, how is Oliver doing?" Harry asked, trying to kill the awkwardness in the air.

"He's doing fine last I saw, which was before he dropped me off at the house." James said.

"Well he said he was going back to his parent's house to get everything straightened out." Draco said.

"Well I haven't heard from him," James said, pulling out his phone and looking at it for a message or a call. "Can I call his real quick?"

"Sure, but we'll be there soon and I don't want you on the phone when we get to Longbottom's house," Draco said.

"Okay," James said, dialing Oliver's number and holding the phone to his ear.

The phone rang a few times before Oliver picked up and answered with a "Hello?"

"Hey, Oliver, it's me, James, I was wondering how you were doing?" James said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Oh, James, um, now's not the right time to talk… but I have something I want to tell you and I do think it'd be better if I told you in person…" Oliver said, sounding just as nervous as James.

"Why, Oliver, what's wrong?' James asked.

"James please, I don't want to talk about it right now, and especially like this." Oliver said, his voice starting to break.

"Oliver, you're scaring me, please tell me what's going on that has gotten you upset!" James cried, as he stopped walking.

"You guys go on, I'll stay with James and we'll catch up with you." Draco said, stopping.

"Okay, just be careful Dragon, I got attacked around here a few times while living here." Harry said, giving Draco a peck on the cheek.

"Will do," Draco said, knowing they couldn't use magic in the area.

"James, please stop, I'm already crying right now to it… I don't want to keep it from you, and I hate that I did it but still… I can't tell you just yet and when I do you must promise me that you'll remember that I'm really sorry for it." Oliver cried.

"Oh my… did you have sex with Josh, you did didn't you?" James asked, totally surprised.

"James, I…" Oliver started.

"You went to that club, got drunk and had sex with him, didn't you?" James accused.

"JAMES, LISTEN," Oliver yelled. "I'm upset because I have to break up with you because I have to get back together with my ex-girlfriend. The reason for this is that I got her pregnant and her parents know. Now they're going to sue unless I get back together with her and help take care of the kid." Oliver said.

"Oh…" James said.

"The whole thing is that she-she-she..." Oliver said, starting to get very choked up.

"Oliver, please, I don't want you to beat yourself up over this, I'm okay that you have to dump me, really, but-" James said.

"Nothing, it's my kid and she was actually planning on getting an abortion but the opportunity has pasted! I told her that the two of us, you and me, were going to take care of it after she gave birth to it." Oliver said. "I want to be with you forever, because I lo-" Oliver added only to be stopped.

"Oliver, OLIVER, what's wrong?" James yelled into the phone, getting Draco worried.

"Hello James, my dear brother," a voice said from the other side.

"Who are you," James asked, starting to shake.

"Hmp, you'd like to know my real name but you can call me 'Xic'." She said.

"What's that mean?" James asked.

"The Bringer of _DEATH_," she exclaimed.

James froze, unable to move or speak to what she had just told him. Just as Draco leaned in to listen into the phone conversation, James removed it from his ear and put it on speaker.

"What do you want with him," James asked, faking the fear in his voice.

"I want to kill you, you are worthless prate and need to be destroyed and once I do, I'll have my revenge for what you did to me!" she laughed.

"What did I do to you?" James asked, completely unsure about it himself.

"You allowed me to be captured, you allowed me to be kidnapped, you allowed me to be raised by the Wesley boy your father's hate so much, after I got stolen by him and he put me into Angel's family so I could get my revenge on you." Xic said.

"What, I don't know what you were talking about," James said, truthfully.

"You will in due time, my brother," she said and with that she hung up.

"James, the night we found you creating her, was the night she was taken from us… we came in and the guy grabbed her after trying to grab you but you had a shield around yourself…" Draco said, "She had looked towards you and you only closed your eyes and cried as she was taken away and the guy disappeared in black smoke."

"So it is my fault," James quietly said.

"No it's not, now let's get going before they're too far ahead," Draco said, pushing James forward.

"I don't know if I can continue anymore, she killed Oliver… and I love him and now I can never be with him again." James cried, falling to his knees and placing his hands on his face.

"You really are your father's son," Draco said, pulling James up with one arm to help him walk. "Just remember this, this would have never happened if it wasn't for her. You can blame her all you want but you can't blame yourself, you didn't kill him. She did."

"I know," James cried, breaking off from Draco and starting to run in the direction Harry, Snape, and Timothy had been going. Draco shook his head and ran after him, knowing this wasn't going to be a easy night, let alone an easy week.

"James, Draco, what's with all the hurrying?" Harry asked, then noticed that James's eyes were red and his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Draco, what's wrong," Harry asked.

Draco pulled Harry over to the side and whispered "She killed Oliver and guess who raised her… Ron Wesley."

"No," harry whispered back.

"If you are all done, I'd like to get home to eat," Timothy said, meaning to be very rude.

Harry growled but stopped when Draco placed his hand in Harry's. They all looked at the house and Harry figured it was Neville's house. There were many different types of plants growing in the yard but Harry could tell that they were just a distraction so no one would notice the couple magical plants growing beside them.

Harry walked over and knocked on the door when he noticed that Timothy had disappeared.

They all shrugged it off and looked towards the door when a tall skinny male answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, is Neville there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how about you guys come on in," the man said, turning around so the group wouldn't see the surprise on his face from them asking about Neville. "Do I know you? Sorry for asking it's just Neville doesn't get many visitors." The man said.

"Maybe, we're old school mates of Neville's," Draco said.

"Neville's told me about how school went with him, but he always did forget I went with school with him." The guy said.

"Um, sir, do you recognize this scar?" Harry asked, pulling up his hair to show the scare that was there from when Voldomort tried to kill him as a baby.

"Yeah, my friend Harry has a scar like that. I haven't talked to him in ages after we finally graduated and got away from that wicked boy Ron." He said.

"Harry just tell him, I'm tired of all of this confusion," Snape said bluntly.

"Wait, you're Harry Potter?" The guy asked. "It's me Dean!"

"Yeah, I remember you, and do you remember them?" Harry asked, pointing to Draco and Snape.

"Snape and… Draco Malfoy?" He asked, not sure.

"Yeah, that's their names, now can we get a move on, that psychotic chick has killed my boyfriend!" James said.

"James will you just relax," Harry said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Harry, he's right, she was at Oliver's house and I believe she killed him. She's really trying to get James to fight her. We need to teach him fast." Draco said, sounding a little worried.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be there to hear "The Evil" Draco Malfoy actually sound worried and or scared about something." Dean said, getting a laugh. "So this must be the baby you were carrying inside you during the seventh year, James is it?"

"Yeah," James barked back, earning himself a smack on the shoulder. "Sorry if I seem a bit cold but I'm worried about my boyfriend!"

"Like father's, like son," Dean laughed.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "So we were wondering if you guys would help us teach James things that he'd have to learn at Hogwarts."

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure about Neville, he's sort of been losing it lately." Dean said.

"Like how," Draco asked.

"Ever since he planted this one thing, it's like it's had control over him. At one point he'd be himself and at another, he'd be trying to bring something dangerous and stupid out to the plant saying it's asking for it." Dean informed them.

"Where did he get this plant," Harry asked.

"Some little girl about James's age traded him for clothes with it." Dean said.

"No," Draco, Snape, James, and Harry whispered to each other.

"She got to him," Harry said, "but I doubt she knows who she gave it to. I bet she thought he was a helpless muggle, but then again she wouldn't care whether she gave it to a wizard or a muggle."

"She tried to give it to Dudley next door but he wasn't home and she came over and gave traded with Neville." Dean said.

"Dean, who are you talking to?" Neville said from another room.

"Come see babe," Dean yelled back.

Then they heard footsteps heading away from them and then towards them at a quickening pace. Neville turned the corner and saw it was friends.

"Hello, I'm Neville," he said.

Neville had lost some weight since Harry or Draco had last seen him, he looked a lot taller too. His clothes seemed a bit tight and you could make out the abs he had on his stomach.

"NEVILLE," Harry cheered, jumping into the air as he gave Neville a hug.

"Hey, Harry," Neville said.

"How did you know it was me," Harry asked.

"Because you still look the same as you did when we left Hogwarts. Are you still together with Draco?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, see," Harry said, turning so Neville could see that Draco, James, and Snape came with him.

"Hello Professor Snape," Neville said, making Dean's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Hello Longbottom, I see you're doing well, and _don't_ call me Professor, I'm not your teacher anymore!" Snape sneered.

"Wait, you're still alive, I would have thought that you'd be dead, you still look as you did when we first showed up at Hogwarts!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh shut up you brat," Snape hissed, getting punched by James.

"Watch it Snape, they'll pick up at where you lack in education," James said.

"JAMES," Draco said, as Harry and Neville started laughing so hard the two of them fell to the ground.

"Wow, he has your tongue Draco," Dean said.

"No he got Harry's tongue! He got my ruthlessness!" Draco said.

"But I'm not ruthless enough to kill my sister!" James said which made everyone freeze.

"That is true, so what are we going to do about that?" Snape said bluntly.


	15. Chapter 15

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.

**Last Time on Chapter 14**

Harry, Draco, James, and Snape all took a trip to go see Neville Longbottom, lead by Harry's cousin's friend, to see if Neville will help with James's magical schooling; only to have James call Oliver on the way which got interrupted by James's mysterious sister who, apparently, James believes killed Oliver. Harry and Draco reunited with Neville and Dean in the house.

**Now onto Chapter 15**

"What do you mean by 'not ruthless enough to kill your sister'?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it turns out my womb wasn't developed enough to hold twins so they combined their magic and she was held inside of James." Draco said.

"After James came out, and when we were home from the hospital, James brought her out but Ron kidnapped her, after unsuccessfully getting James and raised her through her hatred of James." Harry added.

"Oh, so you also have a daughter... that's very weird and unexpected," Neville said, looking towards Dean.

"Yeah, we know," Harry said.

"Do you mind teaching James about herbology and Wizard History?" Draco asked nicely. "We would but we sort of suck on those subjects and we may need a break from James after teaching him _Potions_ and _Defense Against the Dark Arts_."

"I bet, but what about Snape?" Neville asked.

"I'll be helping Draco with teaching James and be teaching Draco more along the way." Snape sneered.

"Be nice Snape," James spat.

"James, don't be such a foul mood," Harry growled.

"I'M ALLOWED TO BECAUSE I'M WORRIED SICK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND FOR THE SECOND TIME! SHE MAY HAVE KILLED HIM!" James yelled.

"James," Harry growled, only to stop when Draco grabbed James by the arm and asked Neville and Dean if there was a private room he could talk to James in. They pointed towards the left and Draco dragged James that direction until they were a good enough distance from everyone else.

"What the heck, dad," James asked, before getting a slap across the face.

"Stop with the disrespect to me, Harry, and just-everybody!" Draco demanded.

"Well I'm fucking worried," James said defensively.

"Watch the language," Draco demanded after slapping James again but a little harder. "You need to be more respectful, or I _will_ get more physical with you."

"I know you will, but like I said, I'm worried about Oliver!" James said.

"I am too, but you need to relax or I'll bring you back here and get more physical than I want to be!" Draco said, a tear threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Fine, I'll try," James barked, getting slapped again but hard enough to where he was thrown on the ground. Then in a quick movement, Draco pulled James's pants down, exposing his briefs, and smacked James's butt.

"Ow, ow, ow!" James cried, trying to get out of the lock Draco had him in.

"Stop struggling and I'll let you go," Draco said after smacking James's butt two more times with the same strength as his slap that got him in the ground.

"Stop smacking me!" James said.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd be good!" Draco growled, wiping away a tear falling from his eyes.

"You could have just grounded me! There was no need to smack my butt so hard!" James said.

"You would have gone against it to make sure Oliver was alright and it wouldn't have done anything to your attitude," Draco said, releasing James and turning from him.

"Well it goes the same way for spanking me! I'm a couple month from turning sixteen; you had _no_ right to spank me! You're supposed to be more motherly, not a total bitch! You need help on your parenting!" James yelled, going on and on with his insults to Draco's parenting.

Draco had as much as he could get from James insulting him and tackled him, slapping him on the face over and over as tears streamed from his eyes. Draco soon got off and cried into his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Draco cried.

"Dad," James said almost too quietly.

"Draco, James," Harry called, coming around the corner and into the hallway to find Draco crying. "DRACO, what's wrong?"

"James... James..." Draco cried, only able to say his son's name.

"James, what did you do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, we were talking and he was hitting me, I said some things and he started hitting me again then broke down crying," James said, backing up from Harry.

"JAMES, HE'S SESITIVE WHEN IT COMES TO HIS PARENTING, AND HE WOULDN'T BREAK DOWN LIKE THIS UNLESS YOU INSULTED IT!" Harry said.

"I- I... I'm sorry, I never knew," James said," he always seemed to never care what anyone-"

"Yeah, but you're his son, he _will_ care what you say about him," Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry," James cried. "DAD I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Wow, the famous Draco Malfoy is broken down and is crying," Dean chuckled; taking a little humor from what was going on.

Draco's face went from despair and pain to stone cold and anger.

Just then Dean flew back threw the wall and Harry looked towards Draco, but Draco shook his head and they looked towards James who had Harry's emergency wand in hand and pointing at Dean.

"Wow this wand likes me," James said, lowering the wand.

"James, where did you get that wand?" Harry asked with a mix of surprise and anger in his voice.

"It just materialized in my hand when I got angry at what Dean said about dad," James said defensively.

"Harry did you bring James's wand with us?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said.

"James said it liked him, so it will always be with him." Snape said.

"Wait, this is _my_ wand?" James asked.

"Yeah, we got it for you when you were a baby, we weren't sure whether to inform you of magic or not." Harry said.

"Well now I guess it's too late," James laughed.

"Well, now that is situated, we need to get down to business. Will you two do it?" Snape asked.

"Sure, why not," Dean said, after looking to Neville.

"Yeah, it may be good for us getting away from this muggle life style." Neville said.

They all started to walk towards the door when Harry noticed James and Draco hadn't moved.

"Let me," Snape offered, and then walked over to Draco and James. "What's wrong, Dragon you first."

"I never knew I was such a horrible father," Draco said.

"You're not, you're an awesome father!" James quickly replied.

"No, otherwise you'd never of said that!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry that I did, but I never meant it. I was just angry that you'd rather find me a teacher than help me save Oliver." James said.

"No, we were helping you save Oliver by finding you some teachers." Snape said.

"I get that now," James said. "I'm sorry dad, I love you."

"I love you too," Draco said.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked, coming over to them.

"Yeah, let's go home," Draco said.

Everyone got up and walked to the door to leave and found Neville and Dean kissing.

"Ew," James said.

"James," Harry laughed.

Neville then openly grabbed Dean and messed with him, making James turn green.

"Now that was too much, but enjoyable." Dean said.

"We're going to apparate to your house, is that okay?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, Snape, do you mind taking them?" Draco asked.

"Yes but I'll do it anyway, as long as nothing happens in front of me. Afterwards, I'll be packing and going home, it should be finished with its repairs by now." Snape said.

"Thank you grand-godfather," James said.

Snape nodded to James and grabbed Dean's arm, which was holding onto Neville's arm, and they apparated to Harry's house.

"Let's go, we have some walking to do." Draco said.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Harry asked.

"NO," Draco and James said.

"Either we talk about it or you're both grounded." Harry bargained.

"You can't ground me," Draco said.

"Watch me," Harry challenged.

"Fine," Draco and James sighed.

"Harry, you'll have to drive. I most likely will too emotional to be able to drive." Draco said.

"Okay," Harry said, as all of them walked to the car.

"We don't speak of any of it till we're on our way home in the car." Draco demanded.

Harry nodded as Timothy came their direction with another guy.

"I really wish you weren't right, Tim." The guy said.

"Oh, you're back," Draco said.

"Yeah, and I brought a friend." Timothy said.

"Hello, cousin," The guy said.

"Goodbye, Dudley," Harry said.


	16. Chapter 16

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a long while before my next post.

**Last Time on Chapter 15**

James and Draco had a falling out and James got himself a couple magic teachers. Harry finally met his cousin and it's too happy about it.

**Now on to Chapter 16**

Harry nodded as Timothy came towards their direction with another guy.

"I really wish you weren't right, Tim." The guy said.

"Oh, you're back," Draco said.

"Yeah, and I brought a friend." Timothy said.

"Hello, cousin," The guy said.

"Goodbye, Dudley," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, why do you have to be like that?" Dudley asked.

"Harry, babe, who is this," Draco asked.

"You know that jerk cousin I told you about? Well this is him." Harry said.

Draco's face went from friendly to cold and deadly. James just stood there not knowing what's all going on and hoping for someone to tell him.

"Harry, you make me sound like the freak and abomination, when in truth, you are." Dudley said.

"Shut your face you stupid muggle before I hex your balls up your butt and turn you into a very fat pig. Well a pig in general because you're already extremely fat!" Draco said, defending Harry.

"Why you-" Timothy started.

"Just leave," Dudley said a hint of fear in his voice.

A smile that was hard for any normal person to see broke on Draco's visage.

"What do you think we're doing? I want to be as far away from the two of you as possible and even then I'm too close!" Harry said.

"Why you," Timothy asked, lunging at Harry and Draco when James hit him with a flipendo.

"Don't try it on my fathers!" James said.

"JAMES!" Harry said, turning away from the other two men. "Why did you do that? They can track you when you use magic out in the open and not in school!"

"Hey, I'm new to the rules seeing how you two decided to keep magic a secret from me!" James stated.

"We did that for your own good!" Harry said.

"Hey, now isn't the time, wait till we're in the car to start this!" Draco said, pulling the two of them along.

"Yeah go, worthless abominations." Dudley whispered.

Draco stopped and stomped towards him, fire blazing in his eyes as he pointed his wand at Dudley.

"Call me what you want, but don't dare insult my family!" Draco threatened.

"Dray, don't, let's just go before something happens." Harry said, pulling at Draco.

"Yeah, listen to your worthless _husband_." Dudley said, not scared one bit.

Draco mumbled something too low for anyone to hear and a light blue light shot out of the wand and knocked Dudley back, having him scream out in pain.

Draco pointed his wand at Timothy and mumbled something else. A white light showed and filled the air. Timothy stood there, mesmerized by the color and, unknown to James, something else.

Draco lowered his wand and the three of them started walking away, unwilling to turn and look at the frozen male or the one on the ground screaming in pain and agony.

Later that night, once everyone was home and everything was talked out, Snape came to the two adults.

"James's studies must be done at my residents." Snape ensued.

"Why," Draco asked.

"Because he's too venerable here and we don't want the Ministry to track us here to our home." Harry said. "I was actually going to ask you about us doing his magic studies there."

"Well there is one other reason," Snape said, "I may not be teaching at Hogwarts anymore but that old bat made me promise to take some students that need help with their studies and I said that only ones in search of a higher grade or needed it very badly. So there will be a few other kids about James's age there, some may be younger."

"Okay, well I'm guessing they're the ones that caused the fire." Harry snickered.

"Yes Potter, but I needed an excuse to build more rooms anyway so if the two of you want to come and stay with your son I suppose I could find you a room." Snape said.

"Wow, thanks! You know you don't have to do that!" Draco said.

"But you'll ask me anyway so I figured I might as well." Snape said.

"You're the greatest god-father anyone could ask for!" Draco said.

"Don't try anything Dragon, I may have made an unbreakable promise to protect you but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't hurt you the muggle way!" Snape threatened. "Oh and NO SEX AT MY HOUSE, if the two of you are going to stay."

"Deal." Harry and Draco said.

"So what's the plan?" James asked, coming into the room.

"The three of us are going to stay with Snape for a while." Harry said.

"Okay," James said.

"There are other students there, so don't worry about being the only one I yell at." Snape said, showing a soft side.

"Wow, Snape, why are you being so soft with us?" Harry asked.

"We had something to do with that," Dean said, coming down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Draco asked.

"We just gave him something we were planning on giving to your cousin, but found Snape a better subject to test it on." Neville said.

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Makes you nicer, and I should warn you, the four of us will be sharing a room." Neville said.

"Okay," Harry and Draco said, looking confused at what Neville was implying.

Everyone got ready to go, Snape heading a head of everyone to get the students and the rooms ready for the others, while scaring the students by being forced to be partly nice.

Everyone else arrived as Snape finished and Harry found himself, along with James, puking after apperating.

"Be happy you didn't get splinched." Draco said.

"I know!" Harry yelled, puking again.

"What are you talking about?" James asked after he finished puking.

"Oh you'll find out in school." Draco said a wicked look upon his face.

"Whatever," James said, a bit afraid.

They walked into the wards of Snape's house and found him waiting in the living room with the other students.

"Harry, Draco, Neville, Dean, and James, these are the other students: Danielle, Henry, Mufgar, Zeke, Velma, Daphne, K.C., Katie, and Nico." Snape said, putting a hand over each of the children as he said their names, there being five guys and four girls.

The gang introduced each of themselves and told them what they either were going to be teaching and that James was going to be in school with them.

"Now does anyone want to share a room with James because you're each going to have to pair up for rooms," Snape said.

No one said a single thing so Snape growled and told Zeke that he'd be sharing a room with James. Having Zeke and James sigh, each getting a smack on the back of the head.

Snape assigned each of the other ones a roommate, leaving two extra rooms.

"Seeing how all the kids are paired up with one another, I think we should pair up to." Harry said.

"Good idea Harry," Neville said, knowing what that means.

"What does that mean?" Draco and Dean asked.

"It means the tops room together and the bottoms room together." Harry said, putting his stuff in a room. "And the tops will take this room."

"What, why?" Dean asked. "Don't you love me anymore Nev.?"

"Dean, I'll always love you but let's just see where this goes, I mean the two of us haven't been separated in like, since we graduated!" Neville said.

"Fine," Draco and Dean huffed.

Draco put his stuff in the other room and Neville grabbed his and went into the Bottom's room while Dean went into the Top's room.

James had followed Zeke to their _shared_ room, seeing it was a complete mess with clothes and papers everywhere.

"There's another bed over there," Zeke growled.

"What's your deal," James asked, under his breath.

"You are, I am an only child so I shouldn't have to share my rooms with a mix-breed brat!" Zeke said, flailing his arms everywhere.

"Yeah, I'm an only child too!" James growled. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIX-BREED BRAT!"

"You, you worthless waste of space," Zeke said.

"Shut up, if I was a waste of space I wouldn't have a boyfriend!" James yelled.

"No yelling you stupid prats." Snape said, coming out of nowhere.

"Why do I have to share a room with this fag?" Zeke asked.

"Because you'll focus more," Snape said.

"What does that mean?" Zeke and James asked.

"Just clean this room and come down for dinner in an hour," Snape said. "Don't make me come back in here again."

"Okay, Professor," Zeke said.

"And James," Snape said.

"Yeah Snape," James sighed.

"Don't call me Snape, call me Professor and even though Dragon would kill me, I won't think twice before striking you down. All the other brats parents agreed to it, Draco don't have a say in me striking you." Snape threatened.

"Whatever, _Professor_," James mocked.

Snape turned towards James and with a small, quick flick of his wrist made James end up across the room, in Zeke's area, and in a large pile of clothes.

"Ow," James said.

"You stupid twat," Zeke laughed, ending himself in the same position, as well as being on top of James.

"Get to work," Snape said, leaving the room and shutting the door.

"Did he have to make you land on top of me?" James wined.

"Hey, do you think I like this? Now just get over to your side and give me my stuff back!" Zeke barked.

"Whatever," James sighed, then lifted his head and found something around it. James took the object off his head and looked at what it is, causing his eyes to widen. "Is this a thong?"

"No, now give me that!" Zeke quickly said, starting to blush as he swiped the thong away from James. James just stayed there, imagining Zeke in a thong, causing himself to harden at the picture. "Don't you dare picture me in this or tell anyone about it!"

"And why would I do that, you're a fugly twit," James slyly said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Zeke asked.

"You heard me, now start cleaning; I don't want to get in trouble with Snape again." James said, getting up and throwing all of Zeke's things towards him.

As the two boys worked to clean and organize the room, without talking to one another, Harry came up and opened the door.

"Hey, food is ready," he said.

"Great, finally I get my space from this worthless prat!" Zeke said, starting to walk out only to run into Harry.

"First off, don't call him that, second off: he's my son," Harry growled.

"Like I care whose son he is," Zeke said as he walked away from James and Harry.

"He likes you," Harry said.

"No he doesn't," James said, walking past his father.

"How do you think me and Draco started out? Now get downstairs, we don't want someone to come look for us." Harry said.

James followed his father downstairs to the dining room where all the residents of Snape Manor were at. Harry took his seat next to Draco leaving only one seat open. Next to Zeke.

"Can I not sit by that brat?" James asked, pointing to Zeke.

"Stop your pointless arguing and sit down." Snape said.

"What are we having?" James asked.

"Tuna Casserole," Snape said and the food appeared.

Everyone took their portion and started to eat, noticing the tension between James and Zeke.

"_This is going to be very interesting._" Snape thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a ****LONG WHILE**** before my next post.**

**Last Time on Chapter 16**

James and the gang met Harry's cousin and found that Snape had a little school-group of his own.

**Now onto Chapter 17**

Everyone took their portion and started to eat, noticing the tension between James and Zeke.

"_This is going to be very interesting._" Snape thought.

"So," Harry said, trying to cut the tension.

"Don't even bother, Mr. Potter, those two are the same way you and Draco were back in Hogwarts." Snape said.

"WE ARE NOT!" James screamed.

"Well, seems like they have struck a nerve on the brat." Zeke said.

"You do know that they are saying we're going to get together and get married in the future, right?" James asked Zeke.

"Are they?" Zeke questioned.

"Yes," Harry and Draco said.

The color on Zeke's face slowly started to fade as he got up from the table and walked up to his room, questioning if they were right or not.

"Thanks," Snape said, "You made me have more paperwork."

"How did we do that?" Harry asked.

"He's an inbred, isn't he?" Draco asked.

The room went silent as Snape sighed.

"Professor Snape, what does that mean?" Mufgar asked.

"Nothing that we'll be teaching on, now, clean up and go back to whatever it was that you were doing before Dinner," Snape said.

The kids got up and started to clean, leaving James, Draco, Harry, and Snape at the table.

"I'll go talk to him," Draco said.

"What, why is this so important?" James asked.

"James, you remember about when Draco told you a bit about his family, how they hated any wizards or witches outside of their family and how they considered themselves 'pure-bloods'?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" James asked.

"Well there are other ways to be known as 'pure-bloods', you could have cousins or brothers and sisters getting together and having children." Draco said.

"That's messed up," James said, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"It's true, but it's quite dangerous, most 'pure blood' families only do that for last resort when it comes to the family name." Snape said.

"But then why do they do it?" James asked.

"We don't know, but he may have something wrong with him because of this inbreeding, so be nice to him." Draco said.

"Fine," James said, getting up and going to his room.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Zeke yelled as soon as James walked into the room.

"To learn magic," James said.

"THEN WHY GET SNAPE TO EMBARASE ME LIKE THAT? EVERYONE ALREADY KNEW AND THEY HAD FAKE SYMPATHY FOR ME! SNAPE SAYING THAT WAS BAD ENOUGH THE FIRST TIME, WHY DID-" Zeke started but then got cut off by James grabbing his shoulders and saying "I didn't cause anything. I was just curious, is that wrong. Plus I got to learn a few new things about what my father's family may have done. My father, Draco Malfoy, was considered to be in a Pure-Blood family."

"Really?" Zeke asked, finding himself pushing against James to the point where he was on top of James on the floor. They stared at one another for a few minutes, looking over each other's facial features until they found themselves looking into each other's eyes. They both started blushing as James said "Please get off of me."

Zeke got up and went back to cleaning. James just stood up and watched him. James watched the way he moved, the way he bent over, the way the sorted things and, to James, the most important, the way his butt tightened and loosened.

"JAMES," Draco said standing in the doorway.

"What?" James asked a bit dazed.

"Come with me," Draco said, leading James to a bedroom where Harry and Snape were residing.

"James, we know you like Zeke," Snape said in a slightly caring tone.

"I do not," James said, knowing he was lying.

"Five whacks, but it's a good thing that you like him. But don't go getting imamate with him." Harry said.

"I don't like him," James said again, a bit more clearly.

"Five more whacks, but if you must, you must tell either me or Draco or you must inform Snape because we have to inform his family." Harry said.

"I'm not lying and why would you have to do that? Is it a 'pure-blood' thing?" James asked.

"No it's something to do with the end of the inbreeding. He is the next heir and has to choose someone to be with. If he doesn't be eighteen, he'll have to go with his younger cousin." Snape said.

"Oh, so you're hoping I'd help his family?" James asked.

"That and his family and the Malfoy's have been in and out of feuding for centuries. If a Malfoy and a Hill get together, it could end all the tension between the two families." Draco said.

"You never told me your side had a feud with the Hill family. I'm friends with most of them." Harry said.

"I know you are, but do they know who your husband is?" Draco asked, curious of how much Harry had actually told others.

"Not really, it never really came up." Harry said.

"And with that, it will end just like some of the other ones." Draco said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a ****LONG WHILE**** before my next post.**

**Last Time on Chapter 17**

The next morning was when everything started shooting back into everyone's faces and everyone started hating everyone, even Harry and Draco started getting into it, for an unknown reason but the thing that tagged everyone was it wasn't the things that was being done. It was something else… something within their words.

**Now onto Chapter 18**

James woke up to find himself facing Zeke, and then he realized it had been a peaceful night without any dreams over Oliver. But before James could even smile about it, he felt something brush up against his "morning wood" and realized it was Zeke's. James tired to move away but found he was bound due to Zeke's firm grasp around James's body. James shook Zeke, trying to wake him but his attempts ended in failure.

"Zeke, get up and get off of me or I'll smother you right this second!" James threatened.

Zeke only started to move closer so James grabbed the pillow. James was about to push the pillow into Zeke's face when Zeke went down and started licking the edges of James's underwear. James found himself only to be frozen in shock and surprise when Neville walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Time to get up sports," Neville cheered.

"First off, don't call me that," Zeke growled. "And secondly, I'm going to murder you James!"

"Wait; did what I think just happen happen?" Neville asked.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" the two boys cried out.

"Okay, well then you might want to get downstairs before Snape comes around. He's not in a good mood seeing how Harry and Draco snuck into his room for part of the night."

"Dang, if they did that to me, which they have, I wouldn't blame him either." James said. "What did he do to them?"

"Nothing, he just growled something and they left his room only to come into my room and continue," Neville said, a blush coming upon his face.

"You guys didn't!" James said, sounding more amused then he should have.

"Yeah, you aren't finding out, so get dressed and get your butts downstairs before the meanness gets up here and sees the two of you." Neville said, leaving the room while chuckling.

Zeke got up and noticed his tongue tasted of material. He looked at James and shook his head.

"You started licking around my underwear, and refused to release me while sleeping." James said.

"Oh, is that what you think I was doing?" Zeke said, turning away so he wouldn't have to look at the nice, smooth, and icy warm body that he wished he could hold for the rest of time.

"Yes, do you want to tell me you were doing something else? Because saying that would mean that you weren't asleep." James said.

"_And I wasn't,_" Zeke thought. "I was asleep, but I thought it was something bigger than that. I was most likely just dreaming of some chick." Zeke lied.

"Yeah, whatever, you know, if you're going to lie, it's better to believe if you're facing the person you're lying to and even more outstanding if you-" James started but was stopped by a spell.

"Just shut up, I don't want to talk right now," Zeke growled.

"Why, is there something inside your pants that embarrasses you?" James asked.

"Yes, now don't look as I'm getting dressed." Zeke demanded.

"Whatever," James said, getting up, noticing his dick was also hard, and grabbing some clothes to change into.

"You can't wear that," Zeke warned.

"Whatever," James said, walking out the door and down to the table.

"Where is Zeke?" Neville asked.

"Getting dressed I would think, I just put this on and walked out. He annoys the crap out of me!" James said.

"You just have to get to know him," Mufgar said. "He's really not all that bad. Just have strong beliefs."

"Yeah well you keep telling yourself that. And Professor Snape, please fix what ever is wrong with Zeke's bed, I don't want to go though what happened this morning again!" James said.

"What are you talking about boy?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I walked in and James was frozen as Zeke's head was under the covers and doing something that I'm not sure of." Neville said.

"Thanks Professor Longbottom," James said sarcastically.

"JAMES!" The kids cried believing something intimate is going on.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" James cried, getting up from the table.

"Sit back down or you'll regret it," Snape said, his mug of coffee at his lips.

James sat back down and slammed his head off the table. Just as someone was about to say something, Zeke walked into the room.

"ZEKE!" the other kids cried, "WE NEVER KNEW YOU LIKED TO SUCK!"

"WHAT?" Zeke asked in complete shock and anger. "What the fuck did you tell them?" Zeke asked, pulling James's head up and pointing his wand at James's throat.

"Nothing, anyway they won't believe me that nothing happened either, thanks to _Professor_ over there." James growled. "Now get that worthless stick out of my face or I'll take you down!"

"That's it; it's time to have a _Rival Battle_. Harry will be the judge." Snape said, getting up and having everyone follow him.

"What is a _Rival Battle_," James asked.

"Oh, it's like practicing spells but it's also practicing at offence and defense." Draco said.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW ANY DEFENSIVE SPELLS AND I ONLY KNOW ONE OFFENCIVE SPELL!" James said.

"Yeah, so this will be quite fun for me," Zeke said, a smile rising to his ears.

"_Oh shit,_" James thought.

They all walked through the whole end of the house before they came across big, mirror doors. Snape looked at the kids and tapped his wand on the door and muttered something no one but Draco could hear or knew. They all walked in and the kids automatically went over where there were chairs and took their seats.

"James, seeing how you don't know any spells, I'll either limit Zeke to one shield and one attack spell or you both get limited to three spells." Snape said, sounding slightly nice.

"How about James tries to learn a few more," Draco said.

"Fine," James and Snape said.

They went over what spells he can use and he tried them out of a dummy they had in the room. James walked to one end of the room while Zeke mirrored him.

"Walk forward and wands up," Harry said.

The two boys walked forward and pointed their wands up.

"I'm going to take you out," Zeke said.

"Not before I break your bones." James came back.

"Okay boys, you get three spells in total! Here are the spells you are able to use," Harry called out, "You get: The Confundus Charm, that'll confuse the other, you get: Finite Incantatum, that will be your defense, and of course you have the Flipendo Jinx."

"And when you two are finally done, use Expelluarmus to end it." Snape said, "If you don't then when we find it's over we will disarm you ourselves and that will be the end of it."

"Now walk to your corners!" Harry said.

"Professor, how will I be able to use a couple of those spells, I don't know them." Zeke said.

"We know, it puts you on even ground." Harry said.

Zeke mumbled something and Draco went over to help him with the spells while Harry helped James with the spells.

"You boys ready? Then begin!" Harry called out.

"Flipendo!" James quickly said, pointing his wand at Zeke as a small blue light shot out and hit Zeke. Zeke got up and quickly said "CONFUNDUSE!" and a small light engulfed James. "FLIPENDO!" Zeke said, as James was slightly confused. James was thrown back, farther than Zeke because he did not know what to expect, but quickly got up and yelled "FLIPENDO," but shot it in the wrong direction, hitting one of the other kids.

"Wow, you are confused that much? You're weak, your fathers shouldn't have ever told you anything about Wizardry!" Zeke said.

"What did you say?" James asked, enflamed. James turned towards Zeke and pointed his wand at Zeke. "Don't you bad mouth my family a single more time!"

"Why, you are embarrassed about how much you're a low life?" Zeke asked. "FLIPENDO."

"Finite Incantatum!" James called out, blocking it but instead it just bounced off and hit Zeke.

"How did that just happen? How can a worm like him turn a blocking charm into a bouncing one?" Zeke asked. "How did you do that? You're just a worm!"

"STUPIFY!" James called out, almost hitting Zeke. "Incendio!" James said, landing it near Zeke. James just started calling out random spells almost or actually hitting Zeke, Zeke just barely able to block or dodge them.

"James, stop it," Draco cried, fearing both boys' safety.

"Draco, no," Harry said. "They both have things they need to get out. Until someone gets seriously hurt or the spells that are not to be named are called, we will not intervene." Harry said.

"I agree," Snape said.

"You want a fight, I'll give you a fight," Zeke said. "CONFUNDUSE! IMPEDIMENTA! AVIS! PROTEGO! IMMOBULUS!" All Zeke's spells either hit James or did what they were suppose to, causing Snape and Harry to set a protection spell around everyone, other than James and Zeke, while being amaze at the spells that Zeke knew and were producing so quickly.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" James asked, unable to move.

"I rendered you immobile. Now are you done?" Zeke asked, obviously tired of the battle.

"Stop the charm and I'll tell you!" James said.

Zeke stopped the spell then James quickly launched a snake towards Zeke using the Serpendortia spell.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" James said, backing away from the snake. "What's with the snake?"

"Because I hate you!" Zeke said.

"Protego!" James said, pointing his wand at the snake.

The snake turned around and started heading for Zeke.

Harry quickly got in front of Zeke and started hissing something. The snake hissed back and they started trading hisses. Once they were done, the snake turned towards the window and slithered out.

"Zeke, you got detention." Snape said.

"WHAT ABOUT JAMES?" Zeke yelled.

"He'll be punished too, don't worry." Draco said.

"Okay, now that this is over, let's can we get to planning classes?" Draco asked, taking down the protection spell. They all lead the kids out and back to their rooms but Harry had James come with him. They walked a little bit, James could tell that Harry was mad at him, and neither of them said a thing. They finally got to a room and Harry just stood in the middle with the door closed and refused to look at James.

"Dad?" James said.

"Look, what you did in there was… AWESOME!" Harry said.

"What? I thought you were mad at me," James said.

"Where did you learn all those spells?"

"I don't know, they all just came out."

"JAMES HYPERION POTTER!" Draco yelled coming into the room. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Defending myself, and using the spells you taught me and that you told me about!" James said. "Don't think I'd let him get away with talking about you guys like that!"

"I DON'T CARE, what you did was impressive, I'll give you that, but there was no call for it! Now you have two choices: face detention for two months or face a randomly picked punishment."

"Draco, chill out, please. He was doing what we told and taught him to do. What was the point in the duel anyways? Do you remember our duel?" Harry said.

"Fine, but he has detention _with_ Zeke for twice as long as Zeke." Draco said, before walking out steamed.

"Okay, well I guess I should be getting back to my room," James said.

"Yes, go. I'll try to calm Dragon down," Harry said, walking in Draco's direction.

James walked to the room, running into the other kids and them telling him how good their duel was and wanting to duel with James, more than Zeke, sometime. James thanked them and headed to his room, hoping to get a nap but was surprised at what he walked in to see.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to do this. My computer doesn't allow me to type anymore, as said in recent chapters, and since school got out I've been getting issues with getting time to type it but coming to a blank somewhat at points. So if anyone has an idea to what should happen, please message me or comment your ideas. They will be much help and if I like the comment, I'll feature you to thank you in the next chapter.**

**A/N2: I know things with the way this story is going up is changing a lot but that is just cause I'm trying to figure out how I like to do this. Also, I've been thinking about a way to feature more of you, the readers, and Stephi-247 gave me a good idea (I'm basically stealing hers but with a twist), at some point within the chapter there will be lyrics to a song, I won't make it easy to guess the song but if you can figure out the song, post it in the comments and the first person to figure out the song gets to choose whether they want to pick the next song, and supply the lyrics (which means they can't guess) or choose to get featured at the beginning of the chapter. You can get featured more than one time but you can only give lyrics once between six features (Sneaky, I know). This will start in the next chapter. Please comment what you think and what you want to see happen next or guess will happen next (yes some chapters will be completed before the previous chapter is uploaded, makes it a bit more fun *laughs while being punched through computer screen).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.**

_I'll color your night, I'll lead you to light._

_In hope you'll find a place to hide,_

_You don't have to be lost-_

_Lost in your own life_

Chapter 19

James just stood there, unable to believe what he was seeing. Zeke was seemingly praying.

"Wow, isn't this a sight to behold." James mocked, trying to get onto Zeke's bad side.

"What do you want, filth?" Zeke asked, not daring to move from what he was doing. "_I'm going to kill this boy one day._" Zeke thought.

"Just to know what you're doing," James said. "Because I'm bored and am forced to share a room with the brattiest, weirdest, cutest kid here." James said, not noticing his words.

"Wait, did you just call me cute?" Zeke asked, a slight blush coming to his face.

"No, I said ugliest! I don't know where you got that from." James said, a small blush coming to his face as well.

"Well then, I won't tell you that you're cute too." Zeke said, "Which would be custom seeing how you _had_ called me cute."

"Just shut up!" James said.

"You know, we're most likely to be roommates till we graduate, and that will be a long time seeing how we're first years and aren't in a house yet." Zeke pointed out.

"Wrong, I'm only here long enough to protect myself and my dad's from some chick ready to kill me! As well as save Oliver from her." James said, taking the blushing feeling away from both of their faces. "Then I'm going back to my normal life."

"But what if you're wrong or it takes longer than your expecting? We still have to co-exist together." Zeke pointed out again.

"Okay, so what are you saying? You want to be my friend?" James asked.

"No, I want to at least tolerate you, but you make that really difficult!" Zeke said, turning himself towards James.

"How about we play some chess and the winner gets to ask the loser something and the loser must answer completely truthful." James said, not knowing where Zeke was going or where he was himself.

"Okay, but you'll have a lot of questions to answer. Is there a line for questions that would be weird and bad to ask?"

"Just common sense," James chuckled. "We write down the questions and ask them tonight before going to bed."

Zeke rolled his eyes and took James out where the chest boards were. It was basically Snape's living room. Everyone was surprised to see James and Zeke walking in without saying a word. More surprised to see them sit down and start playing a game of chess.

In the first couple of games, James lost so Zeke wrote down his questions for James. In the next three James won and wrote his questions down for Zeke to answer. But as they won and lost, they were really studying each other and how they made their moves and reactions to those sorts of moves. In the last game they were playing, was quite intense that any move they made was just taking a piece, until they both were down to their queens. They each moved slowly, planning where to try to take the other.

"Wow, you've gotten good at this." Zeke said, surprising everyone by the complement. "But I won't lose."

"Ha. Thanks but I won't lose either." James said.

They kept going, made over fifty moves when Draco came by. He looked at the board and then the two boys then said "What's this for?"

"We're bored and-" James started.

"We made a bet," Zeke said, "But with this it has to come to a draw."

"I guess it has," James said, as both of them started to write down their last question.

"James, can I see you in my room real quick?" Draco asked, looking over both of their papers. Names nodded and grabbed the paper, making sure that it was folded neatly in his back pocket. James followed Draco until Draco stopped near his room.

"What are you up to with Zeke?" Draco asked.

"We told you, we're bored and got a bet started. Now can I please go back to my room, we need to finish our bet."

"Fine, but as long as you two keep it in your room. I'll be outside, to see how it will go."

"Don't bother, it will stay in the room and after we're going to bed." James said, starting to get irritated at Draco.

"Okay, well then, do you have the packet your dad gave you?" Draco asked, slightly embarrassed about asking that question.

"Oh Merlin, dad, really, we're not going to do that tonight or ever!" James protested, stomping away from Draco and going to his room. When he got in, he slammed the door shut which scared Zeke.

"What's up?" Zeke asked. "What did Professor Malfoy want?"

"First, if you're only with me, then you can either just call him: 'Professor', 'Draco', or 'Mr. Malfoy.' Do not call him 'Professor Malfoy.'" James said.

"Got it," Zeke said, noticing that James wasn't use to hearing Draco called that.

"Second, he wanted to know about the 'bet' and plans on being outside, might listen in, but believes we're going to have sex," James said, "which I told him that will never happen."

Just like that, a small flicker died in Zeke's eyes, and he crossed out a question on his list.

"Did you have a question about us having sex?" James chuckled.

"Honestly, yeah. That is if it really came down to it with my family, I'd ask you first." Zeke said, being half-honest.

"Oh, well then… um… thanks I guess…" James said awkwardly. "So, um, how many questions do you have?"

"Ten, you?

"Same. Do you want to go first or what?"

"I'll go. First question;" Zeke said, sitting upright on his bed, "how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, but will be 16 soon." James said, looking at his list for the right question to start off with.

"Wow, I would have thought you'd be older. You look nearly eighteen." Zeke said.

"Thanks. First question for you: What's going on with your family?" James asked. "Meaning why are the adults wanting you to hook up with me?"

"Because we've been inbreeding for generations, if I get with someone before I turn 18 I won't have to hook up with my ugly cousin and I can get with someone I really like." Zeke answered, hiding behind the paper. "In other words, if I get with you, I get to choose my life; otherwise free-will will be gone for me. Forever."

"That really sucks, what if you just say you're with someone. A guy?" James asked, worrying for Zeke.

"Nope, that's two questions, I have to ask one before I answer that one." Zeke chuckled. "Now… are you bi, or gay. I didn't ask straight from you mentioning of a boyfriend."

"I am bi, but everyone has cut that out and labeled me as gay for years, and not because of my dad's. Mainly because they think I only go for guys." James said. "Although for about two years I had a girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"She saw me kissing a guy and broke up with me, after kicking me in the balls."

"Wow, that's harsh." Zeke said, feeling a bit bad for James.

"A bit, but when have you started to care?" James asked.

"I don't know, now who's turn is it to ask question?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know but I'm pretty tired, can we call it a night?" James asked.

"Sure," Zeke said, getting under the covers of his bed.

"Did you enjoy it?" James asked, half asleep.

"Enjoy what?" Zeke asked.

"Being in bed with me?" James asked.

"Oh… um-" Zeke started before he heard James's breathing become even. "Yeah, I did."


	20. Chapter 20

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.**

_Wanting to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could break away!_

_**Warning: This chapter has some relations to molestation. **_

Chapter 20

A few days later, the kids decided to go into a nearby town for some time out of Snape's house. The adults decided to have a meeting over what to do with the students.

"Stay in groups," James mocked as they walked into the town.

"Your dad is annoying." Zeke said.

"I know," James said.

"Wow, what happened with you two?" Danielle asked.

"We got to know one another," Zeke said. "And found we have more in common than we originally thought."

"Well, how about me and James go off and get to know each other too?" Velma said, trying to be seductive.

"Sorry, Velma, but I got a boyfriend." James said.

"Oh, do you now, and what is his name? Jake?" Velma asked.

"No, it's Oliver, my twin sister kidnapped him and my dad's want me to learn magic to defend against her." James said.

"Wow, your sister sounds evil," Mufgar said, "I won't ask her out any time soon."

"If you did, you'd be the bravest guy that I knew." James said, everyone starting to laugh as Mufgar questioned the meaning of James's words.

"So who wants to pair with whom?" Zeke asked.

Everyone started pairing up, going with those of the same gender just so the adults didn't think something would happen when they broke apart as a group. And used a spell that Zeke and James taught them to use as a signal in case something were to happen and everyone needed to come running. James and Zeke started walking off together and until they got to an outdoor drink shop they hadn't said a thing.

"So do you blame them?" James asked.

"Blame who?" Zeke asked.

"Your family, they may have brought you into this world but not the way that should have happen." James said.

"I don't blame them, they blame themselves." Zeke said. "My mother broke into tears after a point just because of how despite the family was to have the family line to be passed down."

"Oh," James said, starting to feel sad for Zeke.

"So, do you blame them?" Zeke asked. "For not telling you about your sister, I mean."

"A bit, but if they had, I might be in more danger or dead by now. Which would leave you without a future husband…" James said, catching his words and furiously blushing.

"What?" Zeke asked, madly blushing as well.

"Um…" James said, feeling like he had to say something. "Zeke, I feel like I have to tell you something but don't know how to tell you."

"Same, I got that feeling once you came." Zeke said.

"Want to duel later?" James asked.

"Sure, but let's play Chest to decide whom attacks first." Zeke said.

"Okay," James said.

The boys walked around, looking into stores and other places as they talked, slightly getting on each other nerves, on purpose, but soon to get over it.

"Hey, kid," some guy, looking to be about eighteen, said, coming up towards James and Zeke.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Not you, the other one. You're not cute, but he is." The guy said.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"Follow me," the guy said, "oh and my name is Adam."

James and Zeke followed Adam to an alley where he grabbed James's hands and pushed him up against the wall, holding his hands.

"What the hell," James asked.

"You got an American accent, that's hot," Adam said.

"Thanks for bringing more than one this time," some guy said, coming out of the shadow and grabbing hold of Zeke's arms. "Now kid just watch and wait. You'll get yours soon, cute thing."

"What the fuck, you two are sick!" James yelled.

"What, you two got girlfriends?" Adam asked.

"No, but-" James started.

"Either way, you two are going to give me and my friend here," Adam said, motioning towards the guy holding Zeke, "what we want."

"GET OFF," James said, losing control of his magic. Just then instead of hearing James yell at the guys, Adam let go of James while screaming in pain. James's magic had burned Adam's hands and arms.

"James, don't bother yelling, there's a silencing charm as with a shadow spell on this alley." Zeke said.

"Well then," James said, pulling his wand out and pointing it up and using the emergency spell that the group had gone through earlier.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Adam asked, referring to his burnings.

"That was my magic?" James said, sounding more like a surprised question.

"Yeah, it protects you and reacts to your emotions when needed or your emotions are out of control," Hermione said.

Everyone looked over at the one who'd said that and saw a lady about in her mid-thirties with glasses and looked like a bookworm.

"Back out of here lady, you have no business here," Adam said, swinging his wand around.

"Keep swinging your wand around and you're going to lose it," Hermione said.

"Shut up, you worthless cunt!" the other guy said, casting a spell towards her, which she reflected back towards him.

"JAMES?" you heard Harry yell.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Hermione yelled.

Just then you heard running and saw Harry and Draco, along with Neville and Snape following, come towards.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said.

"No problem, but be careful with these two." She said.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BLOKES?" Adam yelled.

"James, are you and Zeke alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah dad, apparently my magic burned this guy some," James said.

"He's so your son," Draco said. "James can you and Zeke come over here?"

"He ain't going anywhere!" Adam said, grabbing James and throwing him over to Zeke and the other guy. "I ain't finished with these two and unless you people want to see them dead, I suggest that you back the fuck off!"

"AH," James and Zeke yelled as the guy holding them reached down their pants and grabbed a hold of their dicks very roughly.

"Wow, these boys feel nice, both nice and cut too!" the guy said, extremely happy. "And one of them is wearing a thong!"

"LET GO," James and Harry screamed, a few tears streaming down James's and Zeke's face.

Harry started saying something in Parseltongue and James noticed something moving around in the shadows. He tried to open his mouth about it but saw Harry shake his head so he closed his mouth, until the guy squeezed harder and started to move his hand against his shaft.

"Get off of me!" James cried, streams of tears falling from his face, just as Zeke.

"Adam, take one of the brats and lets go. Just waiting around is getting me al-" the guy started but soon fell over, completely paralyzed.

"What's wrong with him?" Adam asked.

"Oh, James, I got you a present…" Draco said, "It's a snake with paralyzing poison."

"WHAT!?" Adam asked, only to start losing feeling in his own bodies. "You will all pay for this!" He said before he couldn't speak and lost any and all feeling within his body.

"DAD!" James said, running over crying, while hugging Harry, with Zeke hugging and holding onto Hermione.

"Let's go back to the house, you two need some time to relax and sleep." Draco said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.**

**Animexstream was sent a review of the songs in the last 2 chapters, and she was right about both of them so here this reader's shout out. If you, Animexstream, would like to make the next set of lyrics, seeing how I can't message you about it, please message me. And so I know it's actually you, please tell me: the name of the song, the artist, and supply the lyrics as to the chorus.**

Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror

It's over-rated

I've watched it fade

So please don't give in

Don't forget what you believe in

It's over-rated

**Chapter 21**

"James," Zeke said, later on that evening after that indecent in town.

"Yeah Zeke," James asked.

"How were you able to stand up to those guys back there even though I couldn't?" Zeke asked.

"Because I knew you couldn't and the fact that if anyone is going to be the first to harm you, they'll have to get past me because I get to first and I'm not going to do it just yet." James laughed.

"You're awful, how can you be laughing right now when I'm still scared shitless!?" Zeke asked.

"Get your butt over here and get into my bed, it's almost nine. Let's get some sleep." James said.

"Ok," Zeke said, a small amount of blush coming to his face, just as some did with James. The boys laid back to back for a good thirty minutes before James got the courage to turn around and place his arm around Zeke, feeling the need to protect him. Zeke, whom was still awake, didn't make any motion, enjoying the feeling of comfort and protection that came from James. Zeke started to concentrate and noticed that even at this young of age, James's magic didn't just reside inside of him but you could feel it flow somewhere outside of the room as well, which confused Zeke but he pushed it off and fell asleep in comfort.

"_James, James, where are you?" A girl asked._

"_Where am I?' James asked, not knowing where he was or why he was naked. He began to look around, while covering himself so if anyone came around they wouldn't see his crotch. "Where am I? Who are you?" _

"_Look behind you James, I got your lovely boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend?" the girl said._

_James turned around and saw the worst thing that he could ever see._

James jumped up from his sleep, knocking Zeke off of the bed, ran to the bathroom and started throwing up in the toilet.

"JAMES WHAT THE HELL?" Zeke yelled, walking into the bathroom.

"Sorry," James said, trying to get up.

"What caused you to do that?" Zeke asked. "Was it your dream?"

And with that, James's futile attempt to get up was helpful because he leaned over the toilet and started puking even more.

"What's going on?" Draco and Neville asked. "Zeke, what did you do?"

"NOTHING!" Zeke yelled, defending himself. "He jolted from the bed, waking me up, ran in here and started puking his guts out!"

"James, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I asked him if it was his dream-" James starts puking even more "And that happens." Zeke said.

"I wonder what he saw," Draco said.

"Allow me," Snape said; bring over a Pensive and a bottle then placing his wand to James's head. "Just think about your dream and I'll take it from there." James did as Snape instructed and Snape was able to abstract the dream into a bottle. "We're going to need to use a bigger one than that small thing. I have one in a room made for four people." Snape said. "Because it's James's dream, or vision," as Snape felt to say "he'll have to come."

"I would like to go," Zeke said, "if you don't mind Professors."

"Fine," Snape said. "Then it's Draco, James, me, and Zeke. Well let's go, I don't have all day."

Everyone followed Snape to a bigger room with a large Pensive in the center of the room. James followed Draco and took a spot around the Pensive, Zeke stood next to James and Snape next to Draco.

"Alright boys, take a deep breath and we'll all place our heads in together." Snape said. Everyone took a large breath and placed their heads in. Just as they awoke inside the Pensive, James was ready to rip his head out again.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, I've been working on it as much as can be plus I found that this was a good place to leave off, due to more eyes, more details. (Evil Face) Please, subscribe, review, and share. Oh and it may be longer on updates due to my new story Big Time Coming Out: s/9778728/1/Big-Time-Coming-Out, Check it out! And I'm still updating the Twilight story: I Have to Hate You but I Love You: s/7691897/1/I-have-to-hate-you-but-I-love-you **


	22. Chapter 22

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.**

Can you tell me how, when i am looking down & all hope is over.  
>Can you tell me how? Ten million pieces of my heart to put back together.<br>If I could I'd take hold of myself, put me out of this living hell.

Can you tell me how? Can you tell me how?

Everyone opened their eyes and saw they were in some kind of forest. Snape looked over towards Draco and gave him a nod.

"They know where we are," James thought to himself.

Just then, they saw the James running through the forest, looking quite frantic. He was running and weaving throughout the trees. Any and all mystical creatures, added with all normal ones, ran. They knew being around this boy wouldn't be anywhere close to good. As the dream James ran, followed by everyone whom stepped in, they all stopped just to hear "James, James, where are you?"

"Where am I?" dream James asked, walked forward, passing more trees.

"Look behind you James, I got your lovely boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend?" the girl said.

They all turned to see Oliver hung up and in near death. Real James turned so he couldn't see the image again. Oliver wasn't just near death though. The girl was using curses and spells just to damage Oliver and make him bleed out.

"So you brought more people to see this, my loving brother." The girl said, moving from Oliver to the group. Dream James had gone, so Draco and Snape weren't sure why they hadn't. "If you're wondering why you didn't go with the boy, its cause this isn't just a dream. It's my message and I control everything."

"Why are you doing this," Snape asked.

"I _will_ surpass Voldemort, and will make sure no one, not even my birth 'family' will be able to stop me. And unlike the 'Dark Lord', I won't need to break my soul. I'll take you out as a normal human, but my strength in magic will be anything but!"

Hearing that, shocked everyone and actually made James turn around, but Oliver had disappeared when he did.

"WHY!?" James asked, as he saw Oliver's lifeless body in front of him, Oliver's blood all over him.

"James, I… hate…" Oliver said, then he died before finishing the sentence.

"OLIVER, OLIVER… OLIVER!" James yelled.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. (Evil Face) Please subscribe, review, and share. Oh and it may be longer on updates due to my new story Big Time Coming Out: s/9778728/1/Big-Time-Coming-Out Check it out! And make sure to CHECK OUT THE POLLS! THE FASTER YOU DO THE POLLS, THE FASTER THE NET CHAPTER WILL COME!**

**A/N: animexstream Thanks for the song lyrics that you wanted. I hope for the best for you. Thanks for the subscribe and the reviews, I'll have to remove your review with the answer to the song. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.**

**_Do you catch a breath,_**

**_When I look at you?_**

**_Are you holding back,_**

**_Like the way i do?_**

**_Cause' I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away,_**

**_But i know this crush ain't going away_**

"OLIVER!" James yelled out, right as everyone was thrown out of the Pensive.

"James, everything is okay," Harry said, "it was all illusion."

"But it felt so real." James said.

"I know, I had to go through that too. But don't worry. Everything is alright." Harry said.

"NO, everything is not alright. That… bitch took Oliver! He could be dead by now and what am I doing? Nothing, that's what!" James yelled.

"James," Zeke said, walking over to James and grabbing his hand. Zeke pulled James out of the room and down some hallways. "I made a magical blueprint of the house and memorized it. Now, you need to calm down."

"Why, my supposed twin sister finds she needs to be a big bad guy because we neglected her slightly." James said, "And she finds that taking my boyfriend is a good way to start making us fight."

James kept rambling on, crying while saying everything that he thinks is going to happen to Oliver. Zeke tried to allow James to cry it out, but for a reason unknown to him, it was breaking his heart. Zeke found he couldn't take it much longer and thought he needed to do something to stop James. So Zeke, just moving on feeling, quickly placed his lips on James, causing James to stop and hold his breath. James started to kiss back and put more passion into it, but Zeke broke off.

"What was that?" James asked.

"I don't know," Zeke said, turning away from James. "And I don't care. You just needed to stop your countless blubbering. Now come on, we need to get back to the adults." Zeke said, putting on his tough act. "I don't want them to think I killed you or something."

"Okay," James said, a bit in shock from Zeke's kiss.

"Why did I kiss him?" Zeke thought to himself.

"Hey boys," Harry said.

"Are you okay James?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go to bed," James said, walking down the hallway to his room.

"Zeke, why don't you follow him? I don't want him to get injured or anything." Draco said.

"Then why should I follow him? He'd just annoy me." Zeke said.

"But we thought the two of you were starting to get along," Harry pointed out.

"We are," Zeke said, trying to think on his feet, "but he's still getting on my nerves."

"Go help him, now." Snape said.

"Yes Professor." Zeke said, and then walked in James's direction.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I had an idea for the next chapter and that cut off was the best I could think of at the time. Subscribe and message for any ideas you may have!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.**

Falling in the black,

Slipping through the crack.

Falling through the depts,

Can I ever get back?

Falling inside the black.

**Warning: This chapter contains some sexual action between two males. If you have anything against this:**

**1. Why have you been reading this story up til now?**

**2. DON'T READ**

"Yes Professor." Zeke said, and then walked in James's direction.

"Don't follow me," James called out.

"Why?" Zeke asked.

"Because I don't want to be around anyone! Now GO AWAY!" James yelled.

"I won't," Zeke said, "I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Why, I'm already hurt! When will you guys see that?" James turned around and yelled. "I'm in a large, magical house, supposed to be getting taught something to fight against my said sister which I never knew I had!"

"JAMES," Zeke said, trying to stop James's saddened ranting. Zeke walked close enough to James and kissed him. James started to kiss back passionately until Zeke broke apart and grabbed his hand. Zeke lead James to their room and locked the door closed. Zeke began to kiss James again as the two of them fell back on Zeke's bed.

"Why… are you… doing this?" James asked.

"I don't know," Zeke said. Zeke backed away from James and stood on the other end of the room. "I just did something to get you to stop freaking. Are you mad?"

"No, you're a really good kisser, and I want more, to be honest." James said.

"What about your boyfriend?" Zeke asked.

"As of right now, you're my boyfriend, and Oliver is a captive of a mad witch." James said a smile on his face. "Isn't that what you want? What you need for your life, for yourself?"

"Yes," Zeke said, as James went over and started kissing him again.

They stood there, making out for a good time, before James got Zeke on the bed as he removed his shirt. Zeke stared at the flat chest James had as with the abs that could clearly be seen.

"You have an amazing body," Zeke said.

"I get it from my dad's." was all James said before he went down and attached his lips back to Zeke's. Zeke broke apart a few moments later only to begin to take off his shirt, but James was growing impatient and just ripped Zeke's shirt apart and attached his lips to Zeke's chest, licking it around the middle and down. James then attached his lips to Zeke's nipple which made Zeke gasp with surprise and enjoyment. Zeke smiled as he grabbed the younger boys' hair, pulled him off of his chest and reattached their lips. James and Zeke were both moaning from the pleasure the other boy was giving him. James soon broke off of Zeke's mouth and attached himself to Zeke's neck, trying to find Zeke's special spot.

"James, please don't, my neck is real tender." Zeke gasped.

James detached his lips and started undoing Zeke's pants. Zeke smiled but it didn't last as he noticed that James's member was visible like his own.

"Don't worry," James said, "I'm just as turned on as you."

"Okay," Zeke whispered.

Zeke just laid there, his body propped up on his elbows as James undid his pants. Once James did, Zeke lifted himself for James to take off his pants, but Zeke was also expecting James to take off his boxers too but James just did his pants.

James started to undo his pants, but Zeke reached in and just yanked them down, James's boxers going down too.

"How are you so good at all this?" Zeke asked, as he was looking at the long, harden member James was sporting.

"Probably from seeing my dad's doing it a lot." James said. "And more of it from porn."

"What's porn?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, you and me are going to have some fun later on." James said, as he reached into the slit of Zeke's boxers and pulled out Zeke's harden member.

"Let me go first," Zeke said, then automatically attached his mouth to James's member, causing James to loudly moan in surprise. Zeke went hard and fast, causing James to gasp and moan from pleasure.

"Zeke, stop, I'm going to come soon!" James said, but Zeke didn't stop. "AAHH," James moaned as he came into Zeke's mouth. Zeke swallowed every bit of it, none of it leaving his mouth. "Did you like that?" James asked.

"Yeah, it tasted really good." Zeke said.

"Well normally people don't swallow other's sperm." James said.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to stop." Zeke said.

"Well now it's my turn." James said, latching himself onto Zeke's member.

Zeke began to lightly moan as James sucked on his harden member. James sucked on it only for a good couple of moments before taking his mouth off of it and began to pump Zeke's harden, wet member. Zeke came a few moments later, moaning quite loudly.

"That was really good." Zeke said, "I never knew I could come that quickly."

"Yeah? When was the last time you did?" James asked.

"A few years ago…" Zeke said, shamely.

"No need to feel shame in it, it's great that you can hold off." James said, grabbing a few clothes from the floor and cleaning Zeke up.

"Let's go to sleep," Zeke said, getting up from the bed.

"Okay, but now you must sleep with me." James said.

"Okay," Zeke said, placing a pair of boxers on and handing another pair to James.

"No, we just had sex, more or less. You've had me and I've had you." James said. "It's okay to sleep naked next to each other."

"I'm scared to though." Zeke admitted.

"Okay, I don't blame you. Place on the boxers and come into bed." James said. "Don't let me feel sad again."


	25. Chapter 25

**Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I have made up as well as all the names. Please understand that this has some inappropriate talk and language and if you don't like it then please don't read. Do not forget to subscribe and it may be a while before my next post.**

**I want moment to be real**

**Want to touch things I don't feel**

**Want to hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**I'm the one now cause I'm still here**

"James, are you alright?" Harry said, when everyone was at the table eating breakfast.

"Yea, why do you ask?" James asked, not looking at anyone.

"Because you weren't yesterday." Draco said, reminding James of the horrible dream.

"I'm fine," James said, just as an unknown thing in the room broke. Zeke discretely placed his hand on James's leg under the table. "I promise, I'm fine." James said, completely calm now.

"Okay, well we've all agreed that we need to increase all of your speeds. You need to reach more advanced spells and potions." Draco said.

"So this afternoon, meet us in the garden. Anyone who's not there or late will not be continuing with us." Snape said.

"Snape, that's not what we agreed on!" Harry said.

"Well it shows who's not ready if they're not there or if they're late." Snape said. Snape got up and left the room.

"Are we really going to get kicked out if we are late?" Mufgar asked, normally being the late one to everything.

"My godfather is being completely serious." Draco sighed. "After all that happened, you'd think he'd learn to loosen up a good bit."

"That'll never happen Dragon." Harry smiled.

"Well off with all of you. You got things to do and not much time to do them." Neville said, pointing at the notes on the wall by the door.

The teens went over to the wall and looked, each of them had two tasks they had to accomplish, all of it needed to be alone and it all being a big circle of things.

"What is this for?" James asked.

"They're increasing our learning speed. We need to be done with these fast, otherwise we're going to be late to the main class." Zeke said nicely.

"LET"S GO," Henry yelled, grabbing one off the wall and heading to the first task he was assigned.

"Some of these are meant for more than one though!" Velma yelled after him.

"If it's needing more than one person: you need to wait for someone to get there with you. You can't skip around. The tasks are specialized and if you skip then you'll never be able to finish it." Harry said.

"Damn," James said under his breath as he grabbed a paper and ran to get the task done.

Everyone else followed James's and Henry's lead and began to run.

Each of the assignments was around the garden, they were actually what made up the garden.

Zeke's first assignment was in the more swamp part of the garden, he had to bring a bag in order to find a part of something that he wasn't sure. Zeke began to look around, keeping his wand out in case he needed it. And he was right. Just as he came near an object that seemed like what he was looking for, a large part of a tree came towards him.

Zeke jumped out of the way right before he got hit. Zeke looked towards what it was that through the tree part and saw it was Jarvey. An overgrown ferret, basically.

"I hate ferrets." Zeke said, then automatically thought of Draco and began to laugh. But his laughter was short lived since it through another part of a tree at him. "Now what's this things weakness again?" Zeke thought to himself, trying not to be ferret food.


End file.
